


A Lark's Call

by Toastie_Pan



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: A/B/O style themes but not really, Angry Gladio, Angst, Awkward undertandings, BAMF Prompto, Bad First Impressions, Bad Touch Caligo, Gore, Graphic Medical Procedure, Kitty Behemoth, M/M, Magic, Nyactis, Smut, bit of a Soulmates trope tbh, confused prompto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 29,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27229465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toastie_Pan/pseuds/Toastie_Pan
Summary: Gladiolus is a prince to an empty Kingdom, waiting and hoping for the day he can ascend to the throne, taking it out of his Uncle Caligo's grasp. Fate however intends to intervene to show him there are more important things in this world than a throne.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Promptio Big Bang 2020





	1. A Call like no Other

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my Promptio Big Bang Fic! This has been in the works for a while and I am so glad to have been a part of it! Find the collection below and checked out the other contributions that have already been posted and keep an eye out for the upcoming titles! :D
> 
> Hope you guys like my mystery and magic fic for these two! Please check XHidaka's spectacular artwork for this! It's so beautiful!! 
> 
> Right! Hope you folks enjoy it! Drop a comment or a kudos if you do ^.^!!

The silence of the Dawn not yet broken sat like a hush across the forest. The trees were still, even as the chill wind of approaching winter breathed through the birches. Within the forest sat a great castle, its white walls resplendent even against the grey of the sky, outshining the scant stars that still clung to Night’s raiment. Soon she passed, allowing her brother to make his appearance at last in a burst of colour. The grey of dying Night swelled with the pale rose of Day, the castle taking everything the sky was given, painting its walls with His pallet as the blaze of the rising sun tipped its way over the horizon at last. Within the nestled boughs of the forest a man shuffled, his broad frame stretching as the dew of Dawn clung to his hair, yawning widely even as the wind so calm before rose suddenly. Goosebumps rolled up and down his tattooed arms as he sat up, looking around the glade. His companion, usually quiet in the morning was stood at the edge of the glade they occupied, tension rippling through her shoulders. The Prince frowned at the sight before looking up to the awakening sky as the stars light was swallowed by the Dawn.  


_Something is coming…_   


Within the castle, the sounds awakened with the eruption of their Star over the shivering treetops. Fires were lit in a roar, water was poured and heated even as bread was leavened and baked. Within the heart of the castle the sunlight slid quietly through the stained glass of the windows, falling in a prism of colour, lighting the golden velour of the grand bed’s coverings and nestled within the Emperor stirred at the sound of uniformed footsteps entering his room. Sitting up, he smiled. Another beautiful day had awoken in his Kingdom, as was to be expected of course. The silver trumpets erupted from the parapets, their roar shivering through the castle. His Radiance had awoken.  


_‘Awaken His Grace! All Hail the Emperor!’_   


Emperor Caligo of Beithheim rose allowing himself to be cleansed and dressed by the others that served him. Their faces covered by cloth hoods so not to disgust His Radiance. Dressed for court, he flicked his hand away from him, the young ones shuffling away quickly and opening the doors.  


_‘Astrals preserve the Emperor! Bow before the Empire!’_   


Caligo smirked twistedly as the red carpeted corridor was revealed before him, two lines of bowed heads lining the corridor. Moving forward, he was flanked by his two Generals as he made his way in grandeur to the Throne Room, the multitude of jewels catching in the firelight as he went, entering the Throne room, a clamour heralding his appearance echoing through the vast room as he climbed the small steps to his golden throne, sitting down with a satisfied smile.  


‘Bring forth, the messenger!’ he called, to the surprise of his subjects and his caller who had been about to announce their visitor.  


‘My Grace, may it please you to behold, our trader; who brings forth only the truest of glories from forgotten lands! May his existence amuse you!’ cried the announcer as he stepped back allowing the doors to open behind him.  


Caligo watched as their usual trader entered. Usually the grim masked man would enter with jewels, spices or even rarely a new concoction he had created using ingredients from a far land to the court’s delight. But now, he presented something completely different.  


The boy was wrestled in in silence. Two holding him close, while another two marched at his front and his back. Caligo leant forward from his Throne, looking past the faceless guards to the blond haired waif held between them.  


Licking his lips he watched as they threw him to the ground before the throne, his thin frame shaking against the bonds between his wrists and his feet as he fought to stand up.  


Caligo stood, carefully from his Throne, the army before him saluting immediately and bowing in sync to his movement.  


‘What have you brought me?’ he called, eyeing the boy below him.  


‘An Other from Lucis, my Lord!’ came the shout from the doors.  


Caligo’s eyes widened. _An Other?!_ So rare a creature and another had fell within his Kingdom? To own one had raised his prestige considerably amongst the other lords so to own _two_?  


_How very interesting…_   


Sparing a glare at the waif that had finally struggled its way up, Caligo deigned to descend the stone steps, much to his hip’s discomfort. But he would make sure this interloper to his Kingdom knew his place.  


‘A name, brat. Speak!’  


The guards echoed around the chamber.  


‘Speak slave! His Grace has spoken! Speak! Speak!’ the shouted, in unison. The blond writhing on the floor to find his feet.  


Caligo grew tired quickly, stepping forward to grip the boy by his chin, lifting his head up by his jewelled fingers; the stench from the boy made him suddenly recoil in disgust. The waif was filthy, dirt across his face and clothes made for a disgusting sight for all his earlier intrigue.  


‘Your name boy.’ He asked again, his irritation rising.  


The blond kept his jaw resolutely shut, his eyes reflecting only hate. Caligo snarled, slapping him hard against the jaw, snapping him into the stone floor below. Behind him two voices joined the echoed laughter.  


‘He seems unused to your glory, Emperor.’  


‘Surely a lesson will teach him?’  


Caligo looked back at those behind him. Luche, a dog of a mercenary they had allowed to live due to his lack of qualms in doing the dirtiest of work and Loqi, the Emperor’s General who held the power of the Magitek in his metal gloved fingers.  


‘Then a lesson we shall learn him, surely…’ Claigo smirked, pulling the boy up before openly admiring the curves that he displayed; even through the dirt he was wonderfully formed.  


_What a beauty he was…_   


‘Others are trouble, your Grace. There is a reason they were lost to the War. Better to slice his throat and be done.’ Loqi muttered behind him, openly looking at the boy with suspicion.  


Caligo spared glace to the Other’s throat where a single red scar lanced against his jugular even as the boy wrestled against his grip, mouth opening and closing soundlessly.  


Caligo’s smirk opened into an outright vicious grin.  


‘Looks like someone has already tried. Our trader has done well. Show him the hospitality of the realm. As for the waif this should cheer up our Prince.’  


‘You gift him a mate?’ Luche asked, incredulous, the boy freezing where he lay.  


‘Should keep him occupied enough for the next week…right?’  


Luche and Loqi both shared a glance at that. Loqi smugly smirking as he nodded. Caligo smiled. Yes, his subjects were not fools. Turning to the guards he affixed his scowl to his face, glad to see them shiver in fear and stand straighter awaiting his orders.  


‘Take this wretch from me! Take him to the Prince’s Chambers!’  


The blond watched dumbfounded as he was grabbed by those around him and dragged out of the chamber, his fight leaving him as he lay confused by what was happening.  


‘A curious spell you have on you boy, but know this!’ Claigo called. ‘Should the Prince reject you, I’m sure my court would find your company…most _pleasurable.’_  


Callous laughter echoed as the doors of the Throne Room was slammed with a thudding boom.  


As the boy was sent out, Loqi turned to their Emperor, eyebrows raised.  


‘I for one will not partake, your Radiance.’ He said in open disgust.  


‘Fool you are my General. That threat shall surely make him work hard to stay by the Prince’s side.’ Caligo smirked as he made his way back to the throne, ‘don’t you think?’  


Luche smiled sardonically, looking back towards the closed door.  


‘I thought I was cruel.’  


The two chuckled together, as Loqi frowned towards the door before joining his Emperor in continuing on with morning court.  


On the other side of the great castle, the blond screamed without sound as he wrestled against his aggressors only to be easily swung into another room at his dismay. The soldiers descended swiftly and without mercy, meticulously and efficiently pulling at his dirty clothing without words or changes beneath their masks as they stripped the blond of his heritage and his dignity.  


He couldn’t even voice his protests as he tried to scream, punching and kicking at his aggressors as much as he could.  


Only when his old clothes were ripped from him were the others brought in. Ladies with oils that blocked his nose and silks that barely covered him came in laughing amongst themselves as though this were an everyday occurrence. He fought as much as he could but the others with the metal fingers held him down, pushing him into a depression in the ground filled with hot water. Oils were coated on his body even as sheer silks were wrapped around his legs, he screamed and he fought but against so many it was futile. They anointed him and clothed him before throwing him onto the large bed in what he supposed were the Prince’s chambers. The women giggled as Prompto tried to cover himself, burning red from the heat of the water and the embarrassment. It seemed the soldiers however were different, there was no response from them outside of nodding at the women as they left before moving through the double doors in unison.  


Heart pounding, the blond watched as they left, the doors closing behind them, the loud _thunk_ of a lock sliding closed. Alone at last, he furtively looked around him, his eyes only seeing smooth stone walls and a high ceiling painted with stars, but for one solitary window that sat alone at the far end of the room. It was large and hopefully _hopefully_ it wasn’t locked.  


Clambering off of the multi-blanketed bed he raced to the window exhaustion slowing his limbs. He fumbled with the latch before wrenching it open to a violent gust of wind that whipped against the silks on his legs, pulling them away from what little they acted to preserve his dignity. Clambering onto the balcony, Prompto dropped onto the ledge.  


With a silent cry he looked across it, hope crumpling in his chest.  


It was flat.  


No fence. No wall, only a sheer edge like the castle itself which hugged the tower that he found himself trapped in. There were no handholds, no other windows within range, no balconies or even curtains that could have lowered him down the dizzying height he found himself.  


Stood there as fear gripped him he looked to the horizon, seeing the wide forest and in the distance a… _shimmer?_  


Prompto didn’t realise how far he had wandered from the window until a sharp wind slammed into him, dropping him almost over the edge. His hands gripped the stone as his legs scrabbled to pull his torso away from where it was leant over, the courtyard below so very far below him. The world span violently as he crawled across the rough stone, eyes focused entirely on his hands, the feeling of his leg slipping; the feeling of the violent _drop_ below him pulling his stomach to the ground.  


He started violently when his fingers hit the wall and shaking he could only force his breaths to calm as he counted to ten. Scrunching up his face in a shout he couldn’t hear, Prompto leapt up, clambering into the room, turning and slamming the window shut.  


His stomach roiled as the roaring of the wind was cut off and tear tracks burned hot down his cheeks. The little he was wrapped in was dirtied from the stone and his knees and elbows were bruised and scraped, the sting of pain making Prompto wince as he made his way further away from the window, the feeling of _height_ still following him as though he could fall through the floor at any moment.  


Terrified and clearly far from home, Prompto made his way to the far corner, hid behind a large column and did nothing to stop his tears as he tried to make sense of what he was supposed to do now.  


_One like him? Was it even possible?_   


Back in the forest, the Prince gathered what little he had brought with him into the forest, his cloak, his bag of provisions and a small leatherbound book before tying it into a saddlebag. His companion was still agitated as he attached the saddle and he’d barely jumped onto it when suddenly wings were unfurling and she was leaping into the crisp air, her roar akin to a thunderclap that snapped and echoed across the boughs. The Prince gritted his teeth as they soared through the air his heart pounding in a fear that made no sense even as it curled through his stomach. How much of his fear was coming from his companion’s agitation he didn-  


_Let go of me!_   


Gladiolus blinked even as his dark hair unfurled from its braid as the wind violently ripped it from its tie. The voice he had heard had echoed through his chest, his heart pounding at the sounds. _What in Astral’s names was-_  


Kai’s roar shattered his thoughts as she made her way towards the castle in the distance. _Well one way or another, he was going to find out what the false Emperor had deigned to conjure up, and destroy it._  



	2. Problematic Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto and Gladiolus meet!
> 
> ...and Kai.
> 
> Did we mention Kai?

The adrenaline eventually wore off. The fear and the pain draining his strength even as memories assaulted him, flashbacks slicing through his mind as he sat there, oils cooling his skin, making him shiver. He couldn’t remember what it was he was doing before, he could only recall fear as he ran through an unfamiliar forest. If he looked too far back he only felt pain, a tearing, searing pain across his throat, red and black and silence.  


Waking with a start, Prompto cringed, clutching his head where it had thudded against the pillar, his heart sinking as he found himself exactly where he was before, only now the fire was lit and the sconces on the wall glowed warmly. Ice travelled through his spine at the realisation someone had entered the room while he was sleeping behind the column.  


_He hadn’t even noticed…_   


Night had fallen and he was stiff with pain and aching that shouted of muscles held in a single position for too long. The oils on his skin were sticky and uncomfortable and he pulled his way away from the column with a grimace. Standing carefully he noticed the bed had been remade from the mess it was turned to earlier.  


Flashes of metal hands holding him down and giggling fingers touching him where he didn’t allow others to touch flashed through his mind and he swallowed hard as he grasped the column behind him to help him stand. The smoothness of the stone should have confused him, if his mind wasn’t racing to grasp the situation around him at that moment.  


No sandstone should be as smooth as marble.  


Shaking out his hands to dispel the cold that latched to his spine, Prompto bounced on his toes before heading across the room. His stomach protested, though he ignored it, used to the sensation after so long in captivity…  


_How…long?_   


Shaking his head, he looked around. No water pitcher, no food…maybe the washroom?  


Eyes found something new on the bed. A piece of parchment that sat calmly on the smoothed red velvet cover, quiet and unassuming, though its threat screamed in his mind.  


_‘Ooookay, Prompto. You can do this. Better to know than to not-!’_   


Scrunching his face, Prompto pulled up the paper up, eye cracking open to whatever horror was written down.  


_…huh._   


It was incomprehensible.  


A series of line strokes scribbled on the page made no sense, nothing on there was understandable or even recognisable.  


_I understood when they spoke to me…but their written is madness? How the hell does that work?_   


Eyes trained on trying to find some level of familiarity left Prompto unaware of the shadow that fell across the sky outside of the window, a white flicker that swept the night sky that was making its way closer and closer.  


_How the fu-?_   


The earthquake that suddenly shook the room sent Prompto dropping to the floor with a scream that made no sound, knees hitting the ground hard, pain spiking through his legs as the paper fell back to the bed.  


Breathing hard, Prompto made his way back up, clutching to the blankets as he forced his legs to _stand._  


Outside, the cause for the crash stalked closer as the single figure dropped away, moving forward, undoing the lock of the window with an unsuspected ‘click’.  


The wind blew in, swift and cold it sent the firelight dancing even as Prompto shook, lifting himself to standing. Supporting himself carefully he turned to the opened window, his senses suddenly reeling.  


_Anger. Home…_   


_Shit._   


Prompto’s instincts hadn’t hit him that hard in a long time. At least…he thinks?  


‘Who the fuck are you?’  


The voice was deep and it carried through the room like a thunderstorm and Prompto turned to face the figure that had stepped from the window’s ledge.  


_He’s like me…_   


The Prince strode in at last to his domain. His silhouette against the moonlight broad as the shape behind writhed against the balcony’s stone. A day within the forest had gleaned nothing for the Prince and he had returned as he must on the falling of the sun, to discover something in what was meant to be his chambers that wasn’t there before.  


Prompto looked past the man to the window only for his heart to pick up as he realised the reason for the ledge.  


A behemoth. A fuckin’ winged ass Kaiser Behemoth as white as the moonlight was stretching and making itself comfortable as the 6 foot astral’s knows man the size of a barn door strode towards him.  


_Well fuck…better think of something…_   


Prompto opened his mouth to try to explain before remembering he _can’t_ with a vicious twist of pain round his throat that led him clutching at it with a grimace.  


‘I asked you a question. Answer me!’  


Prompto staggered back, hitting the floor hard when he tripped as the man before him looked to his bed, eyes zeroing to the letter.  


Prompto knew he had but a second while he was distracted. Getting his feet under him, he turned to the door before jumping up and-  


_*thud*_   


He may as well have careened head first into a stone wall for all the difference it made. A grip of iron crushed his arms to his body and breathing hard, Prompto stared at the eagle eye before him, the bird of prey starkly tattooed on the Prince’s skin.  


A single crooked finger caressed Prompto’s chin, lifting his head.  


‘Look at me.’  


_Calm, calm, rest…_   


Prompto felt a strange vibration shake through his skin. The statement was a command that belied the gentleness that he used to bring Prompto’s eyes to meet his that flamed with the colour of sunset.  


‘If you can understand my words, then nod.’  


Prompto nodded slowly as that crooked finger slid across his jawline leaving a trail of flame as those large fingers dragged into Prompto’s hair.  


‘So you understand me. Yet you can’t talk and you are still here, so you can’t read.’ The Prince purposefully cut his golden eyes to the letter still on the bed, Prompto turned his head only for the Prince’s grip to tighten in his hair, forcing his gaze once more as the Prince’s voice deepened his venom.  


‘If that piece of shit thinks he can toss some pretty thing my way to keep me distracted, he and you are in for a fine fucking surprise.’  


Grip pulling tight, Prompto winced in pain before he was suddenly being hurled towards the window.  


‘I’ll not wait for you to slide a dagger through my ribs so you can make yourself acquainted with Kai.’  


Prompto’s eyes widened as the window opened once more, the wind racing in like knife edged smiles in the darkness gleefully welcoming him back.  


He struggled. It was futile against the iron grip in his hair but Prompto couldn’t think outside of the stomach clenching fear that sent him reliving that horrifying sight of the ground so far below him. It flashing in his mind with the force of a swift punch to the skull.  


So scared of being out on the ledge, Prompto didn’t even register that the ledge was occupied until he was flung out onto it.  


‘Kai. Eat.’  


The window was shut and locked as Prompto breathed hard, eyes clenched shut and forehead pressed to the stone desperately. The wind was freezing as much as it was ferocious in the ever deepening night and Prompto didn’t even notice his fingernails splitting in his desperation to feel _anchored._  


Suddenly, the wind stopped.  


The noise fell away and instead of open air and the threat of a terrifying, fatal drop there was a surround; edges and walls. He couldn’t see them, he refused to open his eyes, but he felt them.  


It was when those walls _breathed_ that he remembered what had been settling down for the night before he had gotten a rather _abrupt_ introduction to the Prince.  


_Ahh…_ Prompto’s fear stricken mind thought absently, _Kai…_  


Shaking from more than the bone numbing cold, Prompto allowed himself to carefully, ever so slowly raise his head.  


A grumbling purr erupted at his movement, sending Prompto’s head back down on the ground. A few moments of stalemate and suddenly a surprisingly soft paw was attempting to roll him over. Not knowing what else he could do, Prompto just allowed himself to be rolled and tried to not panic as the size of the Behemoth’s claws filled his vision and instead focused on how the creature seemed to be trying so hard to not to catch him with them.  


It was only when he was pressed fully against the creature’s flank that Prompto realised how cold he had been. It was now with his head vibrating with the Behemoth’s purr that Prompto allowed himself ever so slowly to relax. The warmth of the snow-white fur beneath him and the beauty of the overstretched wing which blocked out the sky was all a vision he hadn’t expected to see, let alone to make him feel _safe._  


_What is my life right now?_   


Carefully looking up, Prompto met the ice-chip blue eyes of the Behemoth who stared unflinchingly at him. Shakily, Prompto smiled.  


_Thanks Kai_ …he mouthed, knowing the words wouldn’t come out.  


Kai’s ear twitched and Prompto’s eyes widened. _Had she…?_  


He didn’t have time to consider it as Kai yawned widely before pulling Prompto into her fur and curling up for sleep, the moonlight leaving Prompto in the softest, warmest blue pool lighted ice cave he had ever known as the silver light filtered through the outstretched wing. Feeling safe for the first time since he had awoken with a collar around his neck, Prompto finally allowed himself to sleep.  


Inside the room, Gladiolus lay on his bed, the letter in his hand.  


_An early birthday gift, my nephew. Use him, discard him do what you wish. Forgive the broken nature of the boy, our Trader isn’t as civilised as us._   


_If you grow bored, feel free to give him back._   


_You are expected at your celebration breakfast tomorrow._   


Scrunching up the letter, Gladiolus threw it into the fire.  


It was all a tactic. An attempt at distraction, but Gladiolus would not be so easily swayed. A momentary wash of regret threatened him as he considered whether or not he had been too swift throwing the scared boy to Kai, but then he shook his head. There was no time to lose focus.  


Four days.  


And he will be crowned.  


He just had to survive until then.  



	3. A surprising changing of heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladiolus regrets and Prompto's hungry

The silver bells and trumpets that heralded His Radiance’s awakening echoed across the fortresses’ parapets awakening Gladiolus with a start. Groaning, he squeezed the root of his nose at the clamour as he automatically pulled himself out of the bed.  


_No one sleeps longer than the Emperor…_   


He hadn’t slept well and he cursed his nightmares for forcing him to sleep in long enough to still be in the damn castle at sunrise, usually he’s already out in the forest with…  


Startling, Gladiolus made his way across the room as the memory of the blond waif he’d fed to Kai yesterday came back to his mind, it swirling with the reminder of the strange call he had felt in the forest that he was unable to find. Maybe he would be luckier today? Regardless, he thought unlocking the window, he should first apologise to Kai.  


That boy would have hardly made a snack let alone a…  


_A treat…_   


Eyes wide, Gladiolus climbed out onto the ledge to see Kai, snuffled up in comfort and the waif he’d hoped would be munched was curled up against her neck, asleep.  


The wind picked up again, sending Gladiolus’ long hair flying around him as he stared at the sight before him.  


‘Kai!’  


Gladiolus’ shout slapped against the stone like a cannon, the blond violently startling out of his rest at the noise, whereas Kai deigned to half open a single eye.  


‘I said, eat.’ He glared, folding his arms across his bare chest, causing Prompto to shrink into the fur, Kai on the other hand yawned widely, revealing the intimidating amount of _teeth_ in her mouth before standing and stretching, Prompto falling underneath her at the movement. Gladiolus’ eye twitched as Kai shook herself out.  


The boy’s breathing doesn’t even make a sound…  


The image of the kid grasping at his throat yesterday sent a shiver through his gut. Usually he could get a grasp on someone easily, smell deception in someone’s words or sense ill-intent in their movements, but this one was different. He was scented strangely, he couldn’t talk and try and Gladiolus might he couldn’t get a read on him.  


Not to mention Kai ignoring his order to eat Caligo’s rat had somehow turned into Kai deciding she had a new pet baffled him even more. Kai didn’t warm to people, or _anyone_ not since he had found her in the forest.  


_Who in all the hells was this kid..?_   


A heavy knocking shuddered through the room behind him, interrupting his thoughts as the kid tried to stand only for Kai to keep patting him back down.  


Gladiolus closed his eyes as his headache increased.  


_Right…breakfast._   


Fifteen minutes into this day and Gladiolus was ready to destroy the astrals damn world.  


‘Kai! To the forest!’  


The behemoth stilled, paw still high, looking at Gladiolus with a stare that betrayed nothing.  


‘The kid will stay with me, now go.’  


Kai held Gladiolus’ gaze even as her paw slowly descended, bopping Prompto on the head again causing the kid to hit the ground once more.  


_Fuck he’s small…_ Gladiolus idly thought, even as Kai huffed and spread her wings with a roar.  


‘Go!’ he commanded, even as he strode forward, Kai flying off with a spray of kicked stone as Gladiolus grabbed the kid’s arm before he went flying off with her.  


Without another word he turned back into the room, dragging the waif with him.  


‘You stand beside me at breakfast and do not move not matter what. You stay by my side and do not allow yourself to be taken anywhere else, am I understood?’  


Prompto’s head was spinning. From the horror of yesterday to the startling wake up call, to being batted around by a Kaiser behemoth left him dazed and confused. The Prince turned him before lifting his chin once more, carefully holding the back of Prompto’s head. Prompto had only a moment to enjoy the strangely tender feeling of the Prince’s large hand gently holding the back of his head when he felt himself slip.  


_‘Shit.’_   


The emphatic declaration fell on almost deaf ears as Prompto tried to make sense of his spinning world that ever so quickly sank into darkness.  


Gladiolus picked the fainted kid up before laying him on the bed, propping his head up with pillows just as the knocking came again.  


Growling, he strode over to the large doors, ripping them open with force, eliciting a startled squeak from the servant girl on the other side.  


‘Y-your presence has b-been requested, Y-Your H-‘  


‘I’m not going. My _toy_ needs fixing.’  


The girl stammered even as Gladiolus slammed his doors shut behind him, locking them for good measure before returning to the kid’s side. His hand covered the kid’s forehead and he frowned at the heat he felt. The kid was running a fever, his skin was freezing cold and his breathing was all over the place. His _scent_ was all over the place.  


Pulling his hand back he breathed in the scent that clung to his hand. Before anger rumbled through his chest.  


_Fucking Caligo…_   


Maskers. The kid had been coated in maskers. For what reason he didn’t know but he knew he had to do something.  


He watched as the lad opened and closed his mouth soundlessly, his throat working but nothing coming out. His eyes latched onto the red mark on the side of his jugular and to his fear he watched as _something_ long and thin moved underneath the skin as the boy desperately was trying to talk in his growing delirium.  


‘Fuck, fuck fuck…’ he muttered, pulling back, eyes quickly scanning his room as though horrors were going to bleed through the shadows.  


_Magic. Fucking magic._   


Caligo was a lot of things, but a sorcerer he was not and whatever _this_ was, was the work of someone with their hands dipped in darkness.  


Closing his eyes, Gladiolus breathed in carefully before exhaling slowly.  


First things first.  


Striding over to the large washroom, Gladiolus sent the taps running to fill the bath. A wash to rid the boy of those oils and hopefully regulate his temperature was first on the agenda. With the oils gone then he could trust himself once more. If Blondie checked out, then he lived, if he lived, then medicine.  


Heading back inside his room, Gladiolus carefully picked up the boy who shuddered at the touch, a twist in Gladiolus’ chest making him frown even more. It was one thing for Kai to take to someone so quickly, but why was _he_ responding? Shaking his head he lay the boy down on the tiles, efficiently stripping him of the dirtied and frayed silks he had been wrapped in.  


_Astrals, this should have been the first thing I did…_   


The silks removed, all that was before him was a painfully thin and bruised young man, shivering on the tiles and Gladiolus’ heart crushed in on itself at the sight. No matter how much he hated Caligo in that moment for hurting this guy, it was overwhelmed by the wave of self-loathing that slammed into his stomach like he’d been sucker punched.  


_You’re a piece of shit, you sad excuse for a Prince._ His mind unhelpfully supplied as he removed his own trousers, keeping on his underlinens, before carefully bringing Blondie into the water with him.  


Turning off the taps behind him, Gladiolus grabbed at the washcloth nearby, balancing the shivering form against his chest with his other arm.  


He’d fucked up. That much he knew. Even if he had expected the guy to be an assassin or a honey trap sent by Caligo, all he’d done is try to kill him and then when that didn’t work, throw him around like…  


_Like he was that pathetic excuse for an Emperor…_   


He’d have to thank Kai when she came back at midday.  


Wiping away the sweat and oils, Gladiolus was careful in his ministrations around the blossoming bruises on the kid’s wrists and arms and the cuts and grazes that littered his shins and knees only able to use the kid’s body language to knew if it hurt too much since any whimpers or cries were lost to whatever spell wrapped around his throat.  


With the kid’s back pressed against his chest Gladiolus brought the washcloth carefully over the kid’s neck, not knowing whether the pressure would cause further pain than he already seemed to have from the _something_ under his skin, but as he swiped away the last of the oils from his hair, he nearly flung the kid away from him and it was only his iron grip on his instincts that stopped him.  


His scent was the same. The guy’s scent was what he had been searching for all day ever since he’d heard the call.  


The kid was an Other, like he was.  


_Son of an Ifritian Whore, Caligo you bastard._   


The kid blinked awake as Gladiolus’ mind raced with fury of a species long thought dead and buried, of a belief that he had been the last. A belief that was swept away violently when Prompto’s confused eyes met his own over his shoulder.  


_Blue and violet…_   


The young man startled. Pushing himself away even as his eyelids fluttered with a faint, his the response to much for him to handle so soon. Gladiolus flailed, sending water splashing as he wrapped his arms around the blond before he passed out again.  


‘Hey, hey. Come on stay with me, stay with me. It’s okay you’re safe.’  


The litany of words fell from his mouth before Gladiolus could think them as he quickly hoisted the man close, climbing out of the bath, water falling from them both. Back in the room, Prompto was quickly placed on the bed as Gladiolus went to grab a towel. Eyes blinking open, Prompto stared at the night-sky motif on the ceiling in confusion. His brain felt sluggish, like it couldn’t quite grasp anything, everything falling away from him in a sudden rush anytime he tried to understand what was going on. Everything hurt, his muscles ached and he wished oh so much that he could just sleep and awaken somewhere familiar. He was sure there must be a place, even if his mind couldn’t remember his heart knew for certain there was a place where he could call-  


‘Hey, kid come on, gotta get you dry.’  


_Home._   


The feeling the towel against him felt heavenly, the Prince’s scent warm and heavy and he wanted nothing more than to just slee-  


_‘Wake up!’_   


The command struck him like a whiplash and Prompto painfully opened his eyes, the fog momentarily abating before swallowing him once more, his fever too strong to focus.  


_Huh,_ Prompto thought idly as he felt a large hand tapping as his cheek, _command ability…_  


Gladiolus watched as the boy’s eyes slid closed again despite his attempts to wake him and sighed heavily.  


_Dammit._   


Pulling aside the blanket he placed the top sheet over the boy and checked his temperature again. Hand coming to rest on the side of Blondie’s cheek he was surprised to see the faint freckles that littered his cheekbones and flowed across the bridge of his nose. His thumb absently moved to trace them but glanced across the boy’s lips first.  


Like paper.  


_Water. Food…fuckin hell._   


Gladiolus pulled away, his anger once more in full swing as he realised the kid hadn’t had anything to eat or drink in the entire time he’d seen him and the Astrals only knew how long before that.  


‘No wonder you passed out…’ he mumbled, opening his cupboard and changing quickly. Strapping his greatsword to his back, Gladiolus unlocked the door to his chamber, giving the too small shape of the lad in his bed a final glance before leaving.  



	4. Your Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't mess with a Behemoth

Gladiolus hammered his way down the corridor, servants jumping out of his way while the soldiers keep to the far edges by the wall. Gladiolus paid them no mind as he made his way to the kitchens, heading passed the open courtyard as he did, the sounds of clashing steel echoing across the high walls.  


‘Aha! The Prince does live!’  


Stopping Gladiolus sighed heavily, gritting his teeth at the sardonic lilting voice that called from behind him. It was too much to hope to get to the kitchens and back without being caught, but he had momentarily hoped.  


_Of all the people to catch him…_   


‘You were missed at breakfast. Not hungry?’  


Gladiolus allowed himself to turn to see Luche in his open jacket battle gear, clearly having been heading towards the courtyard. Seeing Gladiolus’ refusal to rise to the bait, Luche outright grinned.  


‘Or has your appetite already been _satisfied?_ ’  


The sound of Gladiolus’ knuckles cracking was lost amid the echoes of blades and shouts. Eyebrows furrowing, Gladiolus turned away without comment.  


‘I’ll let his Radiance know! He’ll be so happy for you! Haha!’  


Gladiolus crushed the urge to slice the man apart deep deep down within him. There would be time to put Luche in his place. Time to stick that worm back into the ground he belong to, but for now the kid held precedence.  


Stopping as a thought pulled on him, Gladiolus turned back as Luche was turning away.  


‘His name.’ he called, Luche stopping with a curious eyebrow raised. ‘Tell me.’  


Luche crossed his arms, cocking his head back as he tapped his chin with a finger. Gladiolus almost lost his patience just as Luche clicked his fingers with an ‘Ah!’  


‘The trader didn’t say.’ Luche smiled, brushing lint off of his sleeve. ‘Then again, holes don’t require names. Do they?’  


A rumble of sound distracted Gladiolus from the rage that wrapped around his throat and him and Luche both looked to the sky to see Kai sweep across the area with a roar.  


_There was no way it was Midday already?_   


Exhaling sharply, Gladiolus turned away.  


‘The court was quite interested in your little birthday present, ye know? His Radiance the most. He was so damn disappointed when you didn’t bring him to breakfast. He said have something that pretty in his lap would have made a rather _stimulating_ way to start a day. Wouldn’t you agree?’  


Gladiolus paused, his broadsword’s weight pulling against his shoulders in an open invitation to remove the weight and slice it through Luche’s torso, splattering his blood so beautifully against the stone. Hand raising towards the hilt another roar shook him violently out of his anger.  


He had more important things to be focusing on.  


He was gone before Luche could say anything further.  


‘Yeah Princeling, run to your mommy.’ He muttered as Gladiolus went round the corner before turning into the courtyard. Luche had training to do, the crowning was coming and they were running out of time. ‘Enjoy your distraction.’  


Back in the kitchens, Gladiolus was quickly grabbing roots and herbs, some sliced meat and nearly burning his fingertips on the steam of the freshly baked bread. He dodged the scurrying servants who were already deep in preparations for the lunchtime meal, before heading out.  


_This will do for now,_ Gladiolus thought, _once I get him to the forest, I can take care of him better._  


Gladiolus made a point of not allowing Luche’s words get to him. They were a poison and he was skilled in pinpointing exactly what will get a rise out of someone.  


_Smug prick._   


But what he said, Gladiolus couldn’t help but ruminate over as he snatched some discarded garula bones and trying his gains in a sack even as he bit into the bread. Luche had hinted at Caligo’s interest in the boy and the thought sent ice creep across his chest. Caligo could be cruel and the thought of the lad at the man’s mercy made him sick, the bread sticking strangely to his palate at the thought.  


Swallowing forcefully, Gladiolus nodded to himself.  


_We go to the forest, I get him strong. If I can find out how to reverse his spell then that’s a bonus, otherwise I have five days to be ready._   


He purposefully went the other way to his chambers, not wanting to cross the courtyard and encounter Luche again, even if the route was longer.  


But it seemed he would be waylaid once more as the brat of a Brigadier General wandered around the corner as Gladiolus headed up the stairs.  


‘Highness.’ Loqi nodded, someone making a single word sound like he’d just smelt something disgusting and was commenting on its insult to his existence rather than the deference it was meant to portray.  


Gladiolus stormed past him, his irritation sweeping across him in waves as he headed back to the boy.  


‘Don’t lose your focus, Prince.’  


Stopping at the top of the stairs, Gladiolus turned back to see Loqi turn around the corridor without further comment. He frowned. That was…  


Ears hearing another roar shake through the castle sent Gladiolus down the corridor at speed. Loqi’s cryptic statement would have to wait for later, something was wrong.  


As he turned the last corner he found his chambers open when he was certain that blasted door had been _locked._  


Snarling he ran towards his open door, satchel pulled away and his blade in hand he kicked the door open fully, Kai’s roar rumbling through the room as he looked for the threat, only there wasn’t one. Nor was there a delirious kid on his bed. Wrapping the satchel back on his back, Gladiolus strode over to the window, opening it to Kai’s whispering snarl.  


‘Where is he?’  


Slinking in with a grace that belied her size, Kai squeezed through the window, her wings tucked close to her body. Once in the room she stalked towards the bathroom, spines raising as her claws crunched through the floor.  


Carefully, Gladiolus swept around her, heading towards the closed door, his heart pounding in his chest. His mind screaming for him to hurry, hurry, _hurry!_  


Shaking his head sharply he opened the door carefully, it hitting something before it could open fully. Kai snarled once more behind him, forcing Gladiolus to raise his hand to calm her lest she take it upon herself to smash the door to splinters.  


Stepping forward he braced himself against the door and _pushed._ Whatever was behind it gave slowly and through the gap he revealed, Gladiolus saw a pale arm against the tile.  


His heart hit his throat, his sword clattering to the ground as he carefully pushed the door further, trying to get in but also desperately trying not to hurt him. Crouching down, he reached his arm round the space, hand gripping the kid’s arm and shaking it. His panic rising when he got no response.  


‘Kid, oi, wake up!’ he tried, but to no avail, Kai’s rumbled snarl raising in volume the longer Gladiolus took.  


Pushing the door again, Gladiolus grunted as it gave enough for him to slide through. Finally in the room he ran round picking him up off the floor, dismayed at the fresh bruise blossoming on the boy’s pale cheek.  


‘What the-‘  


‘Touching,’  


Gladiolus head snapped up at the voice before him.  


‘…how quickly you two have become acquainted.’  


Caligo sat against one of the counters in the bathroom, a sick smile across his face at Gladiolus’ glare as he picked the young man up, pressing him protectively against his chest.  


‘I’m glad for you my nephew, that you have finally found someone you can _enjoy._ ’  


Gladiolus said nothing. _The bruise, the set-up, he’d given himself away…_  


A simple move and Gladiolus had revealed to the one person he never wanted to know that he cared. Unwittingly, Gladiolus’ panic had given Caligo another pawn to place against him.  


_Fuck._   


Walking towards the two Caligo smugly looked at the two. It was all going to plan. Easily. Truly the brat was no match for him in this game.  


Caligo’s smile crumpled as Gladiolus allowed the door behind him to open, his eyes widening as he realised the pet he presumed unable to enter the castle walls was between him and his exit and was snarling with each of its breaths. A single move on the board that he hadn’t anticipated and he found himself unexpectedly cornered.  


Gladiolus watched the emotions flit across Caligo’s face. At any moment Caligo’s soldiers could enter the room. Luche he knew was in the courtyard, Loqi somewhere across the battlements. He might not get a better chance to take Caligo out and by the widening of Caligo’s eyes, the bastard knew it as well.  


It would be so easy. His blade may be behind him, but it would be easy to overwhelm the man and there was a satisfaction in the concept of feeling that man’s throat crunch under his grip.  


He allowed himself to indulge in the fantasy for only a moment before turning towards Kai, leaving Caligo shaking in the washroom.  


He couldn’t kill him there as much as he would enjoy it.  


No.  


He was going to be crowned in two days and if Caligo wanted to invoke the right of combat to fight for the throne than that was his prerogative. If Caligo did, then Gladiolus had spent the past several years preparing himself for the eventuality.  


‘Kai.’  


A single order and Kai allowed a final roar into the washroom before heading out of the window, resting on the ledge.  


Now wrapped in a large cloak, Prompto was bundled against Gladiolus’ chest as Gladiolus climbed on Kai’s back who wasted no time in unfurling her wings and leaping from the edge. The world dropped alarmingly, Gladiolus clenching his stomach to counter the swoop of the height difference, his breath falling out of him as they settled heading swiftly to the deep forest.  


Back in the washroom, Caligo shook.  


It had been a whim. A way to prove that the boy would be useful to him in keeping his nephew preoccupied and even though he had gained that knowledge the sudden entrapment he’d found himself in had been unexpected.  


That blasted Behemoth.  


Foul mood cloaking him, he left the room with a snarl. He needed to see Loqi, he needed to be certain the machine would be ready.  


In two days he would prove his right to his Throne and rid himself at last from the threat to his rule.  



	5. Will I fly or will I fall?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To the Forest!!

The journey was longer than Gladiolus remembered. The familiar face of the forest below him had not changed and yet he counted every hill, every glade; every marsh as they flew over all too aware of the shivering body he held.  


Eventually, Kai began her decent, circling by a mountainside before alighting just by the tree ridge. She was careful, not crashing to the ground as was her want to do and Gladiolus smiled patting at her neck. She was as aware as he was as to the cargo they carried.  


Climbing down carefully, Gladiolus pulled Prompto close as he and Kai walked through the trees into the open glade. The sound of running water was a soft backdrop as the wind gently swayed through the tall birches and pines. Gladiolus couldn’t help his smile as they passed the low branches, their verdant boughs covering the perimeter of his second home.  


The cabin sat quietly in the sunlight, its thatched roof hand woven by Gladiolus himself rustled in the wind. The scent of flowers was heady in the glade, perfume of rose, orchid…iris.  


Gladiolus didn’t know why he planted those particular flowers in such abundance beneath his window, he only knew he hadn’t found the right one yet.  


Kai wandered to the other edge of the cottage, laying down and scratching her head against the grass before stretching out her wings and tucking them close. Gladiolus smiled at her before opening the unlocked door and walking into the shade of the open plan cabin.  


After Prompto was situated comfortably in the bed at the far corner and the window opened so Kai could keep an eye on him, Gladiolus filled a small cup with water. So many times he should have tended to him but the urge to get him away from Caligo’s reach took all other thought away from him. Gladiolus sat carefully on the edge of the bed where the boy was stirring. Sliding his hand under the lad’s head he lifted his head up enough to put the cup to his lips. The lad’s body shook and Gladiolus fought to hold the tumbler; panic as his mind flashed with how to protect someone during seizure only to latch onto the way the lad’s throat moved and the movement of his lips. Gladiolus’ chest twisted with a sick relief.  


Coughing. The kid was coughing.  


_Astrals._   


Sighing, he brought the cup back up, letting him drink until the water was gone before settling him back down into the pillows. It was unsettling. Like cloth had been plugged into his ears the moment he turns his eyes to him. If he were simply dumb than sound would still be made, by his movements, by his breath. But no. Nothing.  


Gladiolus hefted up the pot, filling it with water before setting the fire and getting it boiling. Bones in the oven. Bread on the side. It would take a while, but it would allow the young man to rest and get his strength back.  


Kai’s head was resting in the open window when Gladiolus turned back from his preparations and he couldn’t help but chuckle at his companion’s attentiveness on their new friend that led to her left ear tilting, the thud of her tail twitching in annoyance at being laughed at echoing in the quiet glade.  


‘Easy, Kai. He’s safe.’  


His statement did nothing to shift Kai’s vigil though to be fair he hadn’t expected it to.  


Gladiolus’ gaze fell on the young man sleeping in his bed with a sigh. Frowning as he looked over the pale pallor of his skin, the slight sheen of sweat on his brow. There was hardly anything to him, so it was no shock that he had collapsed from what must have been a horrifying experience and goodness knows what hurts he had been through before getting to the castle. The Trader after all, was not known for his humanity. He traded commodities. In what shape they were didn’t matter to him, as long as they sold well.  


Shaking his head, Gladiolus turned back to the pot to keep his hands busy, lest his anger at the man punch through once more. It’ll be one more thing he’ll take care of once he was King, one more thing on the list.  


It had been five years since Gladiolus had discovered the Law of Ascension. That once the Prince reaches 21, he can claim his right to the Throne and to rule as King. The current King then must choose, either to abdicate and support the new King or to fight. Reading the old records, Gladiolus had found out that only a few of the previous Kings had fought and even then, they were simple tests for the Prince to prove themselves as worthy and were not taken overly seriously. Gladiolus chopped into a potato a touch heavier than he had planned, the strike slamming loudly against the wood in his anger, looking up quickly he checked on the lad but he slept on despite the noise. Sighing, he returned to chopping, counting his breaths.  


Caligo wouldn’t back down from the Throne so easily, he knew that for a fact, he knew that Caligo would declare the right of contestation but knowing Caligo, he wouldn’t fight himself. He would choose a proxy. The question was; Luche or Loqi?  


Either way Gladiolus had trained himself for both. Greatsword and shield against dagger and gun, his own fists and strength against their lighter bodies.  


He was prepared. In three days, he’d be ready.  


It had been five years since he had planned to assassinate Caligo, five years since he had wound up in a records vault a slash against his eye, five years since he’d found out about the legitimate way he could end Caligo’s reign once and for all.  


Gladiolus stopped where he stirred the pot, the memory suddenly sharp in his mind.  


If anyone knew about the boy’s curse…  


Placing the lid on the pot, Gladiolus strode over to Kai, whose whiskers twitched at his approach but nothing more.  


‘Kai.’ He moved into her line of sight, ‘can you find Ignis?’  


Kai’s eyes finally swept over, ice blue meeting fiery gold a purr rumbling through her throat at the name.  


‘Find him. If he won’t come here, then come back and we’ll go to him.’  


A sound not unlike a giant snake, danced across her tongue as she pulled away from the window, the thunder of her wings rattling the cottage before she leapt towards the mountainside and took off into the forest. Nodding to himself, Gladiolus moved once more to check on the blond, hand moving his hair off of his forehead before pressing gently to check his temperature. The lad winced slightly, shifting under the covers and Gladiolus felt his heart constrict. It made no sense, he thought as he stroked his thumb across the guy’s brows, smoothing out the crease that had formed there. It made no sense how he had reacted, how quickly he had thrown himself to the lad’s immediate defence. He hated Caligo and it made sense that he would want to help someone that the sick vile man had set his eyes one, but to such an extent?  


Blinking out of his thoughts, Gladiolus realised that he’d absently been stroking his thumb across the lad’s freckle spattered cheekbone and pulled his hand back quickly. Running his hand across his face, Gladiolus stood wearily from the bed, glad the young man still slept.  


_He was getting in over his head here…_   


Back to the pot, Gladiolus grabbed the bones and took stock of the situation. The plan was simple. Get his new companion awake, get him up and get some strength back in that body. Caligo knew he cared for him enough to protect him and so it meant he was a liability. He had three days in which he would have to return to claim his right to the Throne on his birthday. He couldn’t afford to lose his…  


_Don’t lose your focus, Prince._   


Gladiolus dropped the bones into the pot as Loqi’s words floated back to him. Don’t lose your focus. Looking over at the lad who had started shifting under the covers, Gladiolus realised he might already have done.  



	6. Lullabies by the moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto and Gladiolus finally get to try that first meeting again

Prompto was somewhere he knew he shouldn’t be. It was a creeping feeling that skittered up and down his arms as his bare feet shuffled carefully down a stone corridor. It was cold and he was alone.  


He also shouldn’t be here.  


Regardless he continued walking, heading resolutely towards the encroaching darkness, the faint sound of clanging metal, high and bright echoing through the fire lit walls.  


_Why am I here?_   


He could hear his own heart pounding along with each clang of metal as his panic rose, his feet moving ever forward as his instincts screamed _back! Back! Back!_  


The darkness parted as though a living wall, revealing a great wooden door, carved and polished revealing smiling demons and cackling grotesques writhing together in a torrent, their laughter faintly sweeping around him. The door clicked, a heavy lock undone, its mechanism swinging free.  


The door opened.  


Prompto awoke with a silent gasp in darkness, his throat burning. Coughing he tried to dislodge the blockage but only managed to sharpen the edge. Hand grasping, he remembered.  


_Right. Bound._   


Slowly, his forced down his panic, counting his breaths one by one and even slower still, the pain muted into that ever present ache that he had sadly come to be familiar with. Staring at an unfamiliar ceiling, Prompto tried to recall the dream that had startled him so, but found only vague recollections of stone and wood before his waking mind discarded it completely, like water slipping out of a cup.  


Sighing, Prompto allowed himself to figure where he was. He was warm, which was a start. Clearly in a bed though he still ached something fierce, his stomach cramping suddenly. Wincing, Prompto breathed in the scent surrounding him finally attaching to his waking mind.  


_Calm, rest, home…_   


‘Huh,’ Prompto thought, ‘that’s familiar…’  


Eyes sluggishly looked around himself, not having the strength or the inclination to sit up yet. He wasn’t in immediate danger and it was so warm.  


The place was modest. Sparse wooden furniture and several pots and pans, a wall of hung weapons and drying hunted game lined the walls along with herbs hanging from the roof eaves. The bed was large, the blankets numerous and the window beside him was open, the smell of flowers strong partly from the honeysuckle he spotted hanging across the window.  


Prompto breathed in a little deeper, savouring the calming scent of something that for the first time in so long, actually felt _safe._  


‘I don’t want to move,’ he mused, ‘this might all go away and I don’t want this dream to end.’  


Closing his eyes, he allowed himself a moment to just be, to exist in the moment and listen to the wind as it swept quietly through the trees, a hush that sounded like quiet waves against the shore. Listening and drifting following the melody, he found himself catching something else. A rumble. A lilting raise that melodically fell once more.  


_Singing._   


_Someone was singing._   


Curiosity wormed its way into Prompto’s mind as his ears followed the sound, the urge to follow the unfamiliar melody pulling at his chest as it moved with the wind, soaring up and down as freely as the branches swung their own percussive accompaniment.  


It was beautiful.  


Shifting, Prompto endeavoured to move, certain the sound was coming from outside. He just needed to sit up and he’d be able to see.  


It was a momentous effort. His arms ached something fierce and protested their movement beneath the blankets. It was when he shifted his leg that he belatedly realised he was naked underneath the covers, which certainly added its own amount of questions to his growing list, but he shook his head to dispel them, for now he’s sitting up.  


He had to twist to sit up, his stomach muscles weak from his time captured and the bruises and grazes reminded him sharply of their existence as he lifted himself, grasping at the window ledge to help him.  


He was gasping at the exertion by the time he rose, but the air was fresh on his face and he breathed the fragrant air gratefully before opening his eyes and looking outside.  


It was a grass filled glade surrounded by dark trees with silver boughs, flowers in abundance grew under a full moon and sky filled with stars and there in the centre of it all, laying in the grass with his broad arms folded under his head, one foot crossed over his propped up knee lay the Prince he had met so unfortunately previously.  


A lick of fear had Prompto ducking his head quickly, hoping the Prince hadn’t noticed him, wary after the disaster of their first meeting. That was when he heard it properly as the song rose up again; it was the Prince.  


_He was the one singing._   


Slowly, Prompto lifted his head up again, peaking over the window ledge to watch the man in the grass sing quietly to the full moon, his foot tapping idly to a beat only he could follow as the branches danced to the melody. The language was different, completely different to what they spoke.  


_He sings a different language than the one he speaks?_   


Prompto frowned. It didn’t make sense.  


His instincts found safety and calm around the man’s scent, but their meeting contradicted the feeling that surrounded him as the song wrapped around his heart as surely as warmth in a bath.  


Looking around Prompto appraised his surroundings once more. He was clearly somewhere completely different, the last thing he remembered was being hit hard across the cheek, dragged into a bathroom by the man who had given him to the Prince as a ‘gift’. Other than that he remembered nothing, vague recollections of the feeling of falling only serving to confuse him further.  


Lost in his musings he hadn’t noticed that the singing had stopped. A rustling of cloth and quiet footsteps were slow to pull Prompto out of his thoughts and he didn’t raise his eyes until the Prince was stood before him, smiling softly in the quiet moonlight.  


‘Finally awake?’ he asked, voice quiet in the night.  


Prompto shook, waiting for the blow, waiting for the shout and the hit and the hurt. _Idiot! You should have stayed lying down, pretended to be asleep, or dead or ran into the forest while he was occupied, what the hells what the hells-_  


‘Hey, hey shush easy, you’re breathing too quickly.’  


Prompto flinched as Gladiolus’ hand carefully cupped his jaw. Gladiolus swearing before pulling away from the window. Prompto gripped onto the blanket tightly as he heard the man’s footsteps head around the building, walking to the door. Throat stinging as his breathing picked up Prompto contemplated diving out of the window and even moved to grab the ledge, but his body shook from the exhaustion, his many injuries sparking through his legs and body and he nearly wept realising he was trapped. After everything he had been through he was now at this Prince’s mercy, unable to even run away.  


The slow increasing light of a flame pulled Prompto’s attention from possible escape routes and he turned to see the fire in the main room slowly come to life at the Prince’s careful ministrations, the crackling firelight starkly showing the expansive ink that swept across his back and his arms, the shifting light looking like the feathers were shifting across his skin. Prompto found himself entranced, snapping back when Gladiolus turned, heading to a counter where he lit another flame beneath a large pot before pouring water into a cup.  


‘Easy now Blondie, think you can hold this? You’ve been out for nearly a day.’  


The rumble of his night loosened voice was soothing to Prompto’s frayed nerves, the promise of water too much to ignore. Nodding carefully, he accepted the cup, both grateful and strangely disappointed when Gladiolus moved away, back to the pot he’d lit a flame beneath. Carefully, Prompto took a drink, holding onto the cup with both hands, not trusting himself to handle it with one, the water soothing against his throat.  


These contradictions were getting too much and Prompto’s head hurt much like the rest of his body. Was he safe with this man, or not? How much can he trust his instincts not to lead him astray? Just because they are of the same kind doesn’t absolve the man of his actions.  


‘If you think you can stomach it, the broth should be heated through in a few minutes. I’m guessing you haven’t eaten in a while.’  


The Prince smiled softly at him though for what reason Prompto couldn’t fathom and instead of answering he turned away, gripping the cup tightly.  


Gladiolus startled at the glare and the dismissal before returning to stirring the pot, a frown returning to his face.  


They sat there in tense silence for a time, the fire cracking and the wind rustling the trees the only sounds to interrupt them. Prompto, eventually slumped, unable to hold himself up much longer only wishing to sleep once more he was suddenly tilting to the side.  


‘Whoa!’  


Prompto’s eyes fluttered back open at the impact, realising he wasn’t on the floor as he had expected but held in place by the Prince himself, his head resting where the birds beak protected the man’s heart and Prompto could hear it. _Thur-um, thur-um, thur-um_ it echoed, the whisper of familiarity sweeping through Prompto’s thoughts until it dragged him down to rest.  


‘Hey, come on. I need you to stay awake. You need to eat something, just a little. Then you can sleep again, okay?’  


Despite his words, the Prince didn’t move from where he held Prompto to him, suddenly not wanting to be parted from the one in his arms, skin to skin, warmth against warmth, to let go it felt…wrong. Like if he let go, he’d lose him.  


Sighing, he moved the pillows behind Prompto up against the headboard.  


_Stop being an idiot, Gladio, he’s not going anywhere…_   


Reluctantly, he shook the blond’s arm until movement showed that he was alert.  


‘Come on, food first.’  


Nodding, Prompto pulled away, violet blue eyes meeting amber once more, their faces mere inches from the others, breath mingling. Blood called to blood in an instinctual call and it took all of Gladiolus’ will to pull away and allow the blond to blink carefully seemingly coming back to himself as his vulnerable gaze turned into something far more calculating and suspicious as he leant back against the pillows, pulling the blanket up to his chest.  


Snapping his fingers, Gladiolus tore his eyes away from the young man’s pale and freckle dotted skin to go to a chest by the other wall, rummaging in it before triumphantly pulling out a large undershirt.  


‘Here. I’m guessing that you don’t remember what happened this morning?’  


Prompto looked at the shirt with even more suspicion, eye narrowing even as goosebumps riddled his arms.  


‘I’ll take that as a no,’ Gladiolus sighed, walking to the bed and sitting down, Prompto pulling his legs away at the action. ‘You passed out pretty hard.’  


_And whose fault was that Mr ‘Feed me to your Giant Behemoth’?!_ Prompto thought, anger surging through him. Looking out the window again, Prompto noticed a distinct lack of Giant White Monster and wondered where she’d gone. She at least was kind to him, when she wasn’t batting him in the head with a paw the actual size of him.  


‘I’m sorry.’  


Prompto looked back, as Gladiolus held out the shirt, his gaze on the floor.  


‘I’m sorry I overreacted, this isn’t the first time Caligo has tried something like this and so close to ascension…’ he sighed heavily once more, ‘it’s no excuse for the way I behaved, but I let my temper get the best of me. All that anger, was for Caligo, not you. You didn’t deserve it.’  


Prompto watched Gladiolus’ face carefully before sighing and grabbing the shirt, pulling it over his head, the strange scent of his captor filling his senses once more, setting his heart to racing.  


_Astrals, note to self, never hang out with my own kind again._ Prompto thought bitterly, irritated how easily his instincts pulled him towards the man before him, now looking at him with an irritatingly hopeful look. Prompto rolled his eyes, huffing without sound and looking out of the window.  


Gladiolus quirked a smile before standing, heart a touch lighter.  


‘Now, food! Bone broth, should get some strength back into your legs. Then you should rest.’  


Prompto didn’t answer, his mind and heart battling against each other as he pulled the blankets more over himself, wincing again at the aches that battered him. It was his stomach however that won out as Gladiolus lifted the lid from the pot and the tantalising smell of stew filled the small cabin.  


Pouring out a bowl, Gladiolus made his way over with a spoon.  


‘Take care yeah? It’s hot.’  


Prompto tilted his head. _No shit, bird brain._  


Gladiolus chuckled at the movement.  


‘Yeah okay, deserve that. Just be careful yeah?’  


Turning back to the fireplace, Gladiolus focused on setting up the fire so it roared higher, filling the room with warmth before leaving Prompto to eat as he worked the outdoor window shutters to remove the nightly chill.  


Prompto carefully sipped at the broth before sighing. It was warm in that way that comfort was, spreading through his body and healing his hurts and pain. The ever present headache lifted as he made his way through the bowl, glad for the simple fare. The potatoes sat heavy on his stomach however and before long he found himself nodding off against the pillows.  


‘There’s plenty left for tomorrow, Blondie.’ Came a hushed voice to his side, the bowl being taken from his hands before he was lifted, the pillows readjusted so he was lying down.  


Prompto’s hand moved. Tapping against Gladiolus’ throat as he tried to communicate as he momentarily fought against sleep. Gladiolus frowned.  


‘What? Do you want something?’  


Prompto nodded sleepily, tapping at Gladiolus’ throat again before pointing at the window, opening and closing his hand in a ‘talking’ motion.  


‘You..want me to talk?’ he asked confused, trying to make sense of the motions. _Throat…talk…window?_  


Gladiolus eyes widened in realisation as slow smile creeping across his face as Prompto’s eyes slipped closed.  


‘You want me to sing?’ he asked, almost in a whisper.  


The thumbs-up he gained was unexpected and he couldn’t help but chuckle quietly, making himself comfortable, sitting on the floor, back to the bed.  


‘Sure, I can do that.’  


Prompto allowed himself to slip into slumber, the deep sound of a language he didn’t recognise sweeping through the fire-warmed air, content and comfortable, sated and relaxed. For the first time in a while, Prompto allowed himself to truly smile.  



	7. New companions and Wandering eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladiolus really can't help himself sometimes...

A black cat the colour of night sniffed at a door post before running his cheek across the wood, purring contentedly before yawning widely. Sitting down on the doorstep, the cat waited calmly for the sunlight to hit the step before shuffling from top to tail, stretching his front paws out, scratching at the stone before lying out flat. His eyes closing contentedly in the warmth of the sun.  


His comfortable morning vigil however was interrupted as a great shadow fell across the cottage where he lay. Cracking open an annoyed eye, the cat watched as the snow white behemoth circled the glade before landing heavily.  


Both cats locked eyes, a flick of an ear, a twitch of a tail and Kai stretched out her wings and roared.  


The cat sat impassively, staring, before standing and stretching with all the put upon pout of one with the weight of the world of their shoulders before leaping onto the windowsill, patting open the window and making his way inside.  


The inside of the cottage was filled to the brim with objects. Jars and jugs, bottles and vials; fresh ingredients, drying herbs and creatures, earthenware bowls piled with spices, bunches of flowers and stones wrapped in silver, hanging glass and mirrors, the rooms were filled and something bubbled quietly on the stove while the quiet ticking of a clock filled the silence.  


Carefully, the cat followed the shelves, knowing where to tread to not disturb anything before making his way into the far room where a man lay sleeping, blanket askew, his fair hair falling across his scarred face, silver eyes hidden behind closed lids.  


Jumping up onto the bed the cat meandered up to where the man slept, watching him carefully before sitting, looking around the room. Looking back at the sleeping man, the cat abruptly stood.  


_‘Ignis. You have a visitor.’_   


The man, Ignis frowned in his sleep. Shifting to wakefulness slowly, his rest being deep.  


_‘Think you should wake up.’_   


He shifted, legs moving the blankets even more than they were before. But rather than be able to turn over, Ignis found instead a weight softly press against the length of his body.  


‘Time to wake up, Ignis. The Guardian’s here.’  


He hummed, hand coming up to caress the bare skin of the lithe body pressed against him.  


‘Not exactly making that easy now are we?’ he mused, breathing in deeply as the shifter in question nosed under Ignis jaw with a chuckle.  


‘Don’t know what you mean.’ He smiled, pushing against Ignis in a way that was not accidental.  


‘Now, Noct…that…’ Ignis gasped, clutching at the shifter’s hips, ‘wait, Guardian?!’  


‘Hoping you wouldn’t hear that,’ he muttered, pulling back as Ignis extricated his way out of the blanket, just as a roar shook the room, sending the multiple wind chimes shaking, notes falling like rain even as Ignis chuckled, wrapping himself in his forest green robe.  


‘Hear that? I’m blind, love. Not deaf.’  


Ignis smirked, heading out of the room as Noct huffed, black tendrils like live flames sweeping over his skin.  


‘Don’t pout, darling.’ Ignis called, making his way to the door.  


‘Not pouting…’  


Moving off the bed, cat’s paws landed on the floor as Noct followed the mage to the door.  


Outside, Ignis bowed to the Behemoth who took flight just as Noct reached him.  


_‘How do you even manage to talk to that thing?’_   


‘I manage to talk to you don’t I?’  


Noct licked at his paw, cleaning his ear.  


_‘I’m special.’_   


Ignis snorted inelegantly, gaining a severe glare from the black cat at his feet.  


‘You certainly are, Noct. Come. Let us get breakfast.’  


_‘No vegetables.’_   


Ignis chuckled entering his home, the black cat close on his heels.  


‘Very well, just this once. After all, we are expecting guests.’  


  


….  


  


The thud of Kai landing outside the cabin had Gladiolus startling from where he lay on the floorboards next to the bed. Sitting up, he looked around surprised, realising as he forced himself to wakefulness that he must have fallen asleep where he was as he sang Blondie to sleep.  


Gladiolus couldn’t help the slow smile that broke out across his face, remembering the way all the tension had fell from the man in his bed’s face as he fell asleep, or the small uptick on the one side of his mouth as he slept that left Gladiolus’ heart full as he had rumbled a lullaby he barely remembered.  


The young man in question was blinking awake himself, blearily looking around with a frown on his face. Coughing the smile off of his face, Gladiolus caught the blond lad’s startlingly blue eyes.  


‘Mornin’, I think Kai’s back-‘  


The cabin shook violently, causing Prompto to startle and scramble out of bed, his legs collapsing beneath him before he could gather his bearings. Gladiolus, still on the floor caught him easily, trying to slow down how his heart sped up at the warmth suddenly pressed against him, focusing instead on how Prompto looked worriedly to the ceiling where thatch was falling away.  


‘Easy, this place is sturdier than you think, now come on before Kai tries to get in.’  


Rather than just put him down, Prompto wide-eyed was forced to grab at Gladiolus’ large frame as he stood easily, Prompto comfortable in his arms.  


_‘Knucklehead just does what he wants huh?’_ Prompto thought as he was taken out of the main door, trying not to be distracted by the large hand clutching him under his bare knee to see the rather adorable sight of Kai scratching her cheeks against the roof. Kai however, unlike a usual cat, had some rather sizeable horns that were taking some rather sizeable chunks out of the thatched roof.  


‘And this is why I didn’t tile it.’ Gladiolus sighed, putting Prompto down on the grass next to one of the numerous flower beds. ‘Oi! What have I said about claiming the cabin eh?!’ He called to the behemoth who just butted Gladiolus’ chest with her head instead.  


Prompto couldn’t help but raise his eyebrows at that even as he tugged down the hem of the large shirt.  


_‘He didn’t move an inch’_   


‘No…Kai! Don’t you…Ah-HAH!’  


Suddenly Gladiolus was on the ground, laughing as the Behemoth butted her head against him before lying down catching him underneath with an ‘oomf’ before he grabbed Kai’s cheeks and smooshed them, laughing as much as he could after the squish before lifting up and _flipping_ the giant cat onto her back.  


Prompto couldn’t help himself. Couldn’t help the chuckle that bounced through his chest, his throat tugging viciously but he didn’t care. The absolute madness of what he was watching, a brick wall of a man _play wrestling_ with a giant Behemoth he named… _Kai._  


Gripping his gut he laughed without sound, body convulsing and with tears falling from his eyes he didn’t see Gladiolus turn, head lifting from where he’d buried it in Kai’s neck, face in awe of the young man laughing in his flower bed, coated in sunshine.  


It was like Kai had decided to drop him from the top of the mountain. A free-fall he had no chance of protecting himself from. He didn’t even think he wanted to.  


_Don’t lose your focus._   


Loqi’s words rose back up, unbidden and Gladiolus wrestled his way out from under Kai, his smile for the large Behemoth dimmed significantly as he patted her head fondly.  


He always stays close to the Castle, always watching and careful about Caligo’s moves, but here he was in the forest living honestly a life he didn’t even realise he wanted…until a beautiful man was forced into his world with hair like sunlight and a face decorated with stars, who was loved by his most trusted companion and who fell asleep listening to his lullaby.  


_He had to go back…_   


But he had to get Blondie to Ignis. If anyone knew what the hell was lodged in the lad’s throat there was a good chance the forest’s own Mage would know, but Gladiolus looked on as Blondie’s spasms of laughter subsided… _would he be safe there?_  


Having him return to the castle was out of the question, there was no point in putting him in that level of danger. Also without him latched to his side, Caligo wouldn’t have that piece to play.  


Gladiolus nodded to himself. That was the plan then.  


Get Blondie to Ignis’, head back to the castle. Hopefully the price of lodging wouldn’t be too steep.  


‘Right, come on kid. Let’s get you up, since Ignis isn’t with Kai that means we have to go to him.’  


Prompto raised his head, wiping the last few tears from the corner of his eyes, but then hurriedly looked back down again.  


‘What’s wrong?’ he asked, moving forward and crouching in front of the lad.  


The blond pulled at his hair in a nervous gesture before reaching out and tugging on Gladiolus’ trouser leg.  


Gladiolus arched an eyebrow.  


‘Gonna have to help me out with that one.’  


Prompto huffed, eyes narrowing before pointing sharply at his own legs before pulling again on Gladiolus’ trousers. Gladiolus frowned looking between the two of them, eyes lingering a little too long on the young man’s toned legs peeking out from the oversized shirt.  


_Freckles even there-_   


A sharp slap across his head had Gladiolus snapping out of his suddenly lascivious thoughts and meeting the very unamused eyes on the lad he had been unabashedly ogling.  


_Damn…_   


Gladiolus looked away, scratching at his head… _his braid needed retying._  


Snapping fingers had his attention turning again, the young man repeating his motion once more.  


‘Umm, I don’t think I have anything that’ll fit ya. But, let’s see what we can find.’  


Standing, Gladiolus watched as the lad tried to stand too, his legs shaking as he applied weight to them. Gladiolus was quick to bring his arm out, steadying him and allowing the lad to stand.  


_Better to have him moving as quickly as possible._ Gladiolus thought as they slowly made their way inside, _build his strength back._  


Placing a grateful, sweating lad on a chair by the main table, Gladiolus scooped some stew into a smaller pot and started heating it. The bread was a touch stale but it would do. He grabbed the pitcher of water and placed them in front of the lad who went straight for it while he opened his chest and started rummaging around for clothing amongst the books and spare parchment.  


A tapping on the table got his attention, the lad having knocked the pitcher to make him look. As soon as they locked eyes he was pointing to the pile of items on the floor, clapping his hands together and opening them again.  


_Like…a book?_   


Gladiolus grabbed one, confusion flitting over his face, he was certain Blondie couldn’t read from the nonsense with the letter but maybe he was wrong?  


‘The book was what you were after?’ he asked, the lad nodding in confirmation before grabbing the proffered item.  


Prompto opened it up quickly, eyes scanning the contents, deflating bit by bit as he realised it was in the same script as whatever was on the letter Caligo had left. It was all the damn same! How was it possible that everyone spoke the same language but wrote in a completely different system?  


Sighing, Prompto let the book thud onto the table.  


_Typical._   


Gladiolus sat opposite him, pulling the book towards himself, musing at the storybook he had kept since he was little. Ancient fairytales he only had a vague memory of someone telling him when he was young.  


‘So, I was right that you can’t read huh?’  


Prompto’s shoulders dropped in a huff, his bang that framed his face moving with the displaced air even though no sound came out. Gladiolus looked back down at the book.  


‘…want me to teach you?’  


Prompto looked up in surprise, his eyes wide as he clutched at the mug he had been drinking from.  


‘I mean,’ Gladiolus muttered, suddenly bashful, ‘I’m not a great teacher, but if you want..?’  


He was cut off as a pale hand gripped his wrist across the table, the lad nodded quickly. Gladiolus smiled.  


‘Yeah? Well, okay. Yeah we’ll do that. Um, but breakfast first yeah? N I’ll see what we can get to,’ he coughed, ‘cover you up. Sound like a plan, Blondie?’  


The lad in question nodded again.  


_First thing I’m doing it teaching you my name, you buffoon._ Prompto thought, taking another sip while watching Kai stretch out on the grass outside. His headache was fading bit by bit and his aches muted, the rest having done him well. But as he pulled the book back towards him to go over the writing once more, looking out for similar characters or repeated figures he didn’t notice how those cuts and grazes that had pained him so much before on his elbows, round his knees and the soles of his feet were now strangely healed.  


A bowl was set in front of him and Gladiolus joined him at the table, where they ate quietly before Gladiolus pulled out an off-white tunic he used to wear, with dark brown leggings. Prompto sighed. Not his usual choice for clothes, but at least it meant he was covered.  


_Shouldn’t have gotten my hopes up from a guy so comfortably underdressed._ He mused after their meal, wrestling on the leggings while Gladiolus organised the saddle across Kai’s back.  


‘You ready-?’ Gladiolus’ words stuttered to a halt as Prompto turned, hands still clutching the tunic, tight leggings the only thing cladding his lithe body. Gladiolus couldn’t help his eyes wandering those oh so wonderful lines, from his feet to the very tip of that ruffled mess of golden hair on top of his head. His mouth opened and closed uselessly as he found himself unable to pull his eyes away from every dip and curve highlighted in the slanted sunlight. Dust motes catching the light as though he were a fairy from the very stories they had been discussing before.  


The body turned, Gladiolus’ sight suddenly turning red at the multiple scars that criss crossed the lads back, white and pink they told of years of abuse and mistreatment that had his blood scorching through his-  


_‘Umpfh’_   


The book was aimed true and with surprising strength, that sent Gladiolus reeling and by the time he’d shook his head out, Blondie was staggering out of the cabin in a fury, fully clothed.  


_Shit…_   


‘Blondie! I-‘Gladiolus stammered, following the lad out before huffing. _Right, enough of this._ ‘Blondie, wait, I’m sorry! Look we need to talk, will you…’  


Gladiolus caught up to the lad, grabbing his hand only for him to turn and slap it away.  


‘I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have-‘  


The lad smacked him against the chest again, cheeks flaming. _No shit, you idiot!_  


‘Okay, I messed up, will you just _stop.’_ Gladiolus grabbed the slapping limbs, holding him firm where he tried to pull away. ‘I _like you!_ I like you and I don’t understand it either and I’m sorry that I made you uncomfortable but I’ve fallen, Astrals save me I’ve fallen hard.’  


Prompto stopped flailing, wide-eyed at Gladiolus’ hurried confession. They’d known each other three days…of which he’d been unconscious for most of the time, the man didn’t even know his damn name and here he was talking that he’d fallen? That he _liked_ him?  


Prompto stood there, incredulous, his heart thudding its ever constant call of _home, home, home,_ as he stared. Blue met amber, fear of differing kinds echoing across the small space of where they stood. Gladiolus terrified that he’d gone too far, too soon and Prompto terrified in not knowing if his feelings were legitimate or something else.  


How can he trust himself when he’s been delirious for so long?  


When his memories are so broken…  


Abruptly, Prompto stepped away, Gladiolus letting him go, heading towards Kai who was cleaning under her foreleg, wings opening in preparation for the flight. A moment passed and Gladiolus followed with a sigh.  


Wordlessly he helped Prompto onto Kai’s back before jumping up himself, settling behind Prompto who carefully left space between the two of them.  


Uncaring of the tension of her companions, Kai leapt towards the mountain before taking off above the trees.  



	8. Names and Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto starts to question his own feelings now that Gladiolus is certain of his own.

Noctis lazed on the roof, one knee up, his other leg swinging past the top as he watched the clouds go by. Ignis said they were expecting guests but Noctis wasn’t so sure as the day continued on. Yawning, Noctis considering phasing back as a cat as there was more space on the roof when he was smaller. Though he did enjoy being in his human form, enjoyed the feeling of his flames dusting his skin in the shape of a pitch black shirt and trousers that came down just past his knee, he also enjoyed the feeling of what this body could _do._  


He wondered if Ignis would be too upset if he were to distract him from whatever potion or other it was he was making. They had been interrupted before breakfast and then after breakfast Ignis had suddenly started making something in a fresh pot, ignoring the silvery shimmer of the potion he had been slowly cultivating for the past month.  


Noctis didn’t know what he was doing and Ignis had refused to say and whatever he made was a worrying shade of bright red that made Noctis’ heightened nose itch something terrible.  


So on the roof he was, watching the clouds go by, waiting for these apparent guests they were supposed to be expecting.  


Wind rose violently and an icy chill swept across his bare arms as Noctis sat up. _Ah, here she comes._  


The Guardian swept over the tree tops before circling back around to land in the grass beyond the garden and Noctis watched eyes wide at the two who clambered off.  


_Others._   


A crackle of Noctis’ magic sparked across his fingertips at their smell. An old kind, lost to War, thought lost forever.  


_These were Ignis’ guests?!_   


Frowning as they came closer, the larger stepping confidently to the gate while the smaller hung back, Noctis allowed his flame to consume him, form shifting back to a cat to sharpen his senses as he dropped from the roof to get closer. There was something strange…  


Hissing suddenly, Noctis fell back, running through the still open window, phasing back to human to grab Ignis.  


‘Noct! Wha-‘  


Noctis slapped his hand over Ignis’ mouth before dragging him hurriedly into the bedroom, closing and locking the door, spinning a spell across the wood just as he heard a knock on the front door.  


Pulling away, Ignis coughed. Noctis grip having unexpectedly pulled his robe tightly across his neck.  


‘Shit, Ignis I’m sorry, I’m sorry but please, please be quiet.’ Noctis whispered quickly.  


‘Noct explain. Now.’  


_‘The Sorcerer.’_   


Ignis’ unseeing eyes widened, heart thudding.  


‘He cannot be here. That is impossible.’  


‘His magic just turned up at the doorstep, there is no mistaking it.’  


Ignis frowned.  


‘Who arrived?’  


‘The Guardian, carrying two Others, Others Ignis.’ Noctis turned as another knock came from the front door, raising his hand to add further sigals to his circle when Ignis’ hand carefully grasped Noctis’ wrist.  


‘It is as I feared then. Noctis release your spell. The Guardian would not suffer the Sorcerer, so there is only one explanation.’  


Noctis looked at his love in confusion.  


_‘Hey, Ignis you in?’_ came a shout from the door.  


‘It means one of them has been touched by the Sorcerers magic. As I feared, one of them has been cursed.’  


_‘Cursed?’_   


‘Let down the seal, love. Come, let us greet our guests.’  


Reluctantly, Noctis nodded, dispelling the seal and sheepishly helping Ignis to his feet.  


‘Sorry about the whole, um, grabbing you thing.’ Noctis muttered as they made their way into the main living space.  


‘Not at all, darling.’ Ignis smiled, ‘I should be flattered to have such a dedicated protector.’  


Noctis couldn’t smile at that as much as he wished he could. The threat of the Sorcerer too great to allow for mirth.  


The knock came again, the sound of another’s footsteps timid and careful behind. Noctis stepped back automatically, his hand gripping Ignis’ robe to hold him back as his nose twitched.  


‘Easy love.’ Ignis said easily, unlocking the door, ‘they require help.’  


Opening the door, Noctis fell away to the shadows, shifting form before leaping to one of the higher eaves. Determined to watch carefully, ready to strike should Ignis be in any form of danger.  


A large man stepped in, clasping Ignis’ arm in camaraderie before turning to his companion. Noctis crouched lower, the scent of the Sorcerer’s magic sharp and strong but the young man who stepped carefully into the cottage was almost the complete opposite of what the Sorcerer’s magic revealed.  


The young man was no threat and Noctis found himself confused as he watched the large man introduce him haltingly, the lad very awkwardly half-bowing much to Ignis’ amusement.  


‘Well, first things first.’ Ignis smiled in that wonderful way he did when he teased, ‘how about I finally introduce you two?’  


‘What?’ the Big guy replied so eloquently, Noctis snorting in amusement only to back into the shadows further as the blond looked up suddenly, wary eyes darting from corner to corner of the roof.  


_Now that was interesting…_   


‘Indeed,’ Ignis continued, moving over to his stove, turning up the heat carefully on his silvery concoction while adding a violet spice into the bubbling red. ‘Now, cursed one. Why don’t you tell me your name?’  


There was a sharp silence at Ignis’ easy question and Noctis sat intrigued at where his dear heart was going with this.  


‘Step here,’ he commanded, the blond looking nervously to the Big guy who reluctantly nodded. The lad moved forward till he was stood mere inches away from Ignis.  


‘Your name? If you would, just speak normally.’  


The lad hesitated before opening his mouth and in the second, quick as a dart, Ignis splashed his hand into the roiling pot of red slapping the liquid across the blond’s throat.  


_‘prompto..’_   


The lad slapped away the hand violently, falling backwards, stumbling into the barrels in a cacophony of sound while his own throat made none even in his terror.  


‘What the hell?!’ Gladiolus cried, dropping to Prompto’s side, eyes darting across the lad… _Prompto he’d said_ …to look for any lasting damage, though thankfully there seemed to be none, only Prompto’s obvious fear, shaking where he’d landed on the floor.  


Ignis was gasping where he stood, his arm shaking where magic bright and sparkling deep red shuddered up and down, fingertips to shoulder.  


‘A curse indeed. Forgive me, Prompto but through surprise was I able to break the first layer of the seal.’  


Gasping again, Ignis stumbled. Noctis leapt down; quick to shift form and catch him.  


‘That was what you were making?!’ Noctis cried, carefully manoeuvring Ignis to the chair that sat by the table.  


‘The only way to counter the magics of the Sorcerer Noct, I’m sad to say is his own.’  


Noctis sighed, eyes squeezing shut at the admission. He hadn’t recognised it…though that explains why the potion had made his nose itch.  


‘You idiot.’ He choked out, kneeling next to him.  


‘Someone wanna tell me what the hell just happened?! Who the hell are you?!’  


Noctis glared at the man in front of him, before glancing to the boy backed up against the wall, shaking with his hand clasped around his neck.  


‘Ignis just shaved a part of his life off for your friend, is what happened! Now shut it!’  


‘Noct…’ Ignis chastised.  


The big guy pulled back, shocked as he looked between the bubbling pot and his friend.  


‘I-I…’he sighed, letting go of his anger in his realisation, ‘thank you.’  


Ignis merely nodded before directing Noctis to grab a pale white ointment from the overhead shelf as he worked on bandaging his burned hand.  


‘Gladiolus?’ Ignis said looking up before casting his sightless gaze down to the boy below him, ‘…Prompto. My name is Ignis; I am the Mage of this forest. My dear heart next to me is Noctis. It is nice to meet you.’  


Prompto opened his mouth, hesitantly stammering before he tried to speak. A whiplash of pain caused him to choke viciously, a spasm running through his body and to his despair, nothing came out of his mouth.  


He still couldn’t speak.  


‘Your spell was only temporary?’ Gladiolus asked, having knelt next to Prompto as Noctis finished wrapping Ignis’ hand, slapping the man’s other hand away as he tried to help.  


‘I’m afraid so. That was a test to see if I was correct, which of course, I was. I apologise for the distress, but know that this means I can break this curse. However it will take another day at least to perfect the potion. It will not be easy, Prompto and it will be painful. May I check one other thing?’  


_Oh you’re asking my permission now!?_ Prompto thought angrily, still clutching his neck.  


‘I am, if you would be so kind to give it?’  


‘Am what?’ Gladiolus asked, confused as Prompto froze where he sat.  


_You…how?!_   


Noctis looked between Prompto and Ignis frowning. _Oh,_ he thought, _Ignis was being Ignis again._  


‘I’m adept at conversation,’ he smiled coyly in response, ‘now’ he reached out again, ‘if you wouldn’t mind?’  


Gladiolus looked back and forth, frowning deeper as he realised something was happening he wasn’t privy to, only able to step back as Prompto stood, making his way over to where Ignis sat.  


‘I’ll just need to touch your neck, okay? It won’t be anything like what just happened, I swear to you.’  


_‘Why should I trust you?’_   


‘You know I can’t answer that.’  


Sighing, Prompto nodded, stepping forward where Ignis’ cool fingers could touch gently against his neck, moving and prodding until his fingertip stroked against where the sharp red scar slit across Prompto’s jugular.  


They recoiled away as Prompto felt that strange thing in his neck _move._  


‘What did you do?’ Gladiolus asked, stepping forward as Prompto stepped back.  


‘Confirmed a theory.’ Ignis answered, looking pained. ‘I can lift this curse, but it will not be pleasant. I’m sorry.’  


Prompto nodded, hand clasped against his throat.  


_‘Then I’m in your hands.’_   


‘You are determined then, no matter the cost or pain?’ Ignis asked bluntly.  


_‘Yeah. I’ll pay it.’_   


Ignis hummed to himself as he moved to stand.  


‘Very well then.’  


A roar outside interrupted any further conversation. Gladiolus glancing over to Prompto worriedly before running out of the cottage. Kai was stood at the glade, eyes fixed over the trees, wings open and spines pointed.  


Gladiolus looked over, seeing nothing but sky but considering the direction…  


_Caligo…_   


He’d lingered in the forest too long.  


‘I have to return to the castle.’ He said, quickly turning to Prompto who looked at him worriedly. _He was leaving?_ ‘I have to get back or who knows what traps Caligo will have waiting for me.’  


_He’ll have traps waiting for you now you fool!_   


‘Don’t worry, I’ll be back soon. Ignis?’ he turned to the Mage in question who nodded.  


‘He’ll be safe here, on my word.’  


‘I owe you.’ He nodded, sighing as he pressed his palm to Prompto’s cheek, ‘I’ll return, but I can’t leave Caligo to his own devices for too long. I-…have an answer for me? Please? When I return?’  


Prompto blinked at the hushed question. _An answer? So soon?_  


Reluctantly, Gladiolus pulled away to climb on Kai who didn’t hesitate to fly, quickly disappearing above the trees.  


‘You owe me more than you know,’ Ignis muttered, before walking back into the cottage, ‘Noctis, darling, if you wouldn’t mind?’  


Prompto stopped at the doorway, about to follow Ignis in, to turn and watch Noctis nod, turning back to the garden, walking down the path to the gate that he closed and locked before closing his eyes and raising his arms up, palms out, the darkness that coated his body falling away like black dust.  


Sparks of black caught from mote to mote, a black flame that encompassed his body, his fingers dancing within the light.  


_What’s he-?_   


Prompto jumped with an inaudible yelp as a perimeter of black flame erupted from the ground, rising to the sky, solidifying like crystal to form a dome etched with sigals that disappeared like a fading raincloud, leaving nothing that could hint at what had just been created.  


‘My love is quite adept at Shield magic,’ Ignis answered, appearing at Prompto’s side as Prompto watched the man down the garden bring his arms down, breathing hard as he turned to them. ‘We’ll have no interlopers tonight. Come, we have much to do.’  


Taking one last look at the solitary figure, staring a hole into the ground next to him, Prompto followed Ignis back into the dark cottage, stomach churning at what Ignis meant by that.  


And what that meant for him.  



	9. Injuries and Surgeries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The procedure begins! Please heed the tags folks!
> 
> ...zydratecomesinalittleglassvial....

Gladiolus swept over the treetops in the midday sun towards the glowing castle, Kai’s steadily beating wings a balm to his shattered nerves. Kai was still grumbling uncomfortably under him however. Something had upset her. Something had her on edge.  


He had to get his mind straight before he entered the castle, or he’d be eaten alive. Caligo was clearly preparing something big and he had to be ready…  


First things first however: Prompto was safe at Ignis’ and Ignis had a plan to remove his curse.  


Gladiolus’ attempt at organisation failed at the first hurdle as he smiled. _Prompto._ He had a name now to go with the beautiful face and to think for one small second he had _heard_ his voice, as quiet as it was. He had been terrified when Prompto had fallen back, worried he’d made a mistake in bringing him to Ignis’ that Prompto had been hurt further. Thankfully, that hadn’t been the case.  


_Prompto. Prompto. Prompto._ The name thudded alongside the beating of his heart even as he frowned at how they had parted. An early morning journey of stony silence and body language that had been followed by a fairly traumatic few minutes in a mage’s house but, Gladiolus thought to himself as they approached his tower; at least Prompto had actually look worried for him when he left and he hadn’t flinched at Gladiolus’ touch.  


Maybe he at least cared…a little?  


Sighing, Gladiolus looked up, frowning as Kai landed on the ground.  


Now wasn’t the time to muse on the tattered state of his heart. He had to focus. The ascension was in two days and he didn’t believe for one second that Caligo, the coward, wouldn’t have something up his damn sleeve.  


Gladiolus only had a moment to consider whether he had acted too rashly in his actions in that he hadn’t even thought to return to the cabin for his blade before he was pushing open the window and stepping into his room, movement sounding to his right before everything went black.  


  


….  


  


In the cottage, Ignis hummed to himself as he stirred his pot of silver, contentedly dropping herb and spice in in timings only he knew while the other pot roiled menacingly on the other ring of flame. Prompto looked away from where he watched him, sat at the table, twiddling his thumbs to try and stop himself from fidgeting, worried for what was in store for him while also wondering how long Gladiolus was going to be.  


_He hadn’t said…_   


‘Prompto, might I ask you a question?’  


Prompto startled from where he sat, Ignis’ question snapping him out of his musings.  


_‘Shoot’._   


Ignis chuckled to himself before tossing a bright yellow spice into the red pot that fizzled angrily, much to Prompto’s apprehension.  


‘Do you have any memories of when that mark was given?’  


Images of fire and cackling smiles swept through Prompto’s mind, gone as quickly as they appeared and Prompto sighed, shaking his head.  


_‘I can’t remember.’_   


‘That sounds about right.’ Ignis muttered without further explanation, before returning to his work.  


Prompto looked around the cottage once more, staring at the trinkets and baubles that glittered in the light of the fireplace and the lamp that sat on the table.  


_‘Ignis?’_   


‘Hmm?’ Ignis hummed, crushing a shell of some kind with a mallet.  


_How…_ Prompto stopped, biting his lip, wondering whether he was overstepping his bounds. _Did you know the Sorcerer?_  


Ignis halted momentarily before swearing and throwing the shell in, it combusting violently until Ignis swept in with a vial of something bright green which cooled it back down, the air smelling oddly of mint and pine and burned shoe leather.  


‘Indeed.’ He answered finally, ‘I did. I was his apprentice for many years. I learned about his works and over time, I horrifically learned of his… _tastes.’_  


Up on the roof, Noctis lay once more staring at the sky, Ignis’ words floating to him from the chimney. Sighing, he curled up on his side.  


‘His madness proved too much to bear and so I ran. I stole one of his so called ‘treasures’ and fought for my life. His strength is beyond anything I have known since I stole my freedom, his madness is unparalleled. It was only his so called ‘treasure’ that gave me the ability to escape with my life, though not everything could be saved.’  


Ignis turned to Prompto, his silvered eyes glistening in the firelight, his point clear.  


_Is that who Noctis is?_   


Ignis sighed, continuing his work.  


‘Who Noctis is, is a question none will ever be able to answer fully. But to myself, he is my love and dearest heart. I’d have not gained my freedom nor have kept my life without him and if for whatever reason I should lose him…well, let it be known that which I have gained I will without hesitation throw away if it meant seeing his face one more time.’  


Prompto exhaled a breath heavily through his nose at Ignis’ sincerity. The depth of their love must truly be fathomless for Ignis to speak so easily of it. Prompto twiddled his thumbs again, foot tapping against the floor.  


The sun was setting.  


Gladiolus wasn’t back.  


‘Now, Prompto.’ Ignis sighed, walking over to one of the eaves and snapping a branch from the dried flowers that hung there. ‘Are you prepared for the first stage?’  


Prompto looked up, startled.  


_You said that the potion wouldn’t be done for a day at the least…_   


‘Oh yes. The potion will need to boil now for a day and a half, but forgive me that is the final step to this. The first, is to remove the thread that has been wrapped around your throat.’  


Prompto’s hand unconsciously landed onto his neck, feeling the _thing_ pulse against his hand, like something living perceiving a threat.  


_…how?_   


‘Surgery.’  


Prompto froze even as Ignis continued.  


‘A simple procedure, though I regret to say you must be awake during the interim. It will be slow and it will hurt but if successful the curse may be broken completely.’  


_Sounding like there’s a chance it won’t there, dude…_   


Ignis ‘looked’ at him, staring intently.  


‘There are no guarantees in this.’  


Prompto stared at him, nodding carefully before looking down once more. So, his options were: never speak again and spend his entire life held by this curse by a Sorcerer he didn’t remember, _or_ suffer through an intensive and long woken surgery that will be horribly painful but will possibly fail meaning he then will never speak again and spend his entire life held by a curse by a Sorcerer he didn’t remember.  


_Wonderful…_   


‘If it’s any consolation Prompto,’ Ignis said, turning back to his stove with a smile, ‘I am _very_ good at what I do.’  


That did not fill Prompto with confidence. He instead simply stared once more at the wood before him, tracing the swirls as his mind wandered.  


‘Another question, if you don’t mind my prying.’ Ignis asked, stirring the silver concoction carefully.  


_Dunno if you’re prying until I know the question._   


‘Very true,’ Ignis chuckled, ‘then I shall start with the question. Gladiolus and yourself? Am I correct with you two being bonded?’  


Prompto choked on nothing.  


‘Ah! Prying then, my apologies.’  


_We…um…well…_   


Prompto sighed. What even were they? He’d been given as a _‘gift’_ to distract the Prince, who had then proceeded to try and kill him, manhandled him and then spirited him away while he was unconscious.  


But he had also sang to him, cared for him and had been quick to protect him when needed.  


Then the confession…  


_After ogling me like a piece of fresh damn meat!_   


‘What was that?’ Ignis asked casually, turning with a rather sharp knife and what was some sort of game bird in his other hand.  


Prompto’s cheeks flamed at the realisation that he’d thought that loud enough that Ignis clearly thought he was speaking to him.  


_Nothing! Sorry…_   


‘Hmm, if you insist.’  


_So…is that for the potion?_ Prompto asked, wanting quickly to change the subject, his chest feeling strangely hollow the longer they went without Gladiolus nearby. _Where was he?_  


‘Your Prince will be back soon, and this Prompto,’ he answered gesturing to the carcass before him, ‘is dinner. Be a sport and go wrangle Noctis. He should be on the roof.’

Prompto nodded, heading out automatically, glad for something to do and the sudden change of subject.  


Outside, Prompto breathed in the fresh air, the evening scented with herbs and Prompto took a cleansing breath, to rid him of thoughts of how he preferred the perfume of the irises and orchids that sat beneath Gladiolus’ window…  


‘Got somethin’ bugging you? Or did Specs send you out?’  


Prompto looked up to the roof, unable to spot the figure where the voice came from. Looking around the tiles didn’t do anything and Prompto nearly answered the question before he remembered he couldn’t. It had been nice…being able to actually have a conversation for once. Frowning, Prompto looked around, finding a small pebble before throwing it over the tiles onto the top of the roof where it clattered before rolling back down and hitting the dirt.  


‘What you trying to hit?’  


Prompto jumped violently as Noctis appeared suddenly directly behind him rather than above as he was expecting.  


‘Easy, cursed one. Just tightening the boundary. Specs call me?’  


_Specs?_   


Noctis looked at him with eyes that shone in the fading light, head tilting to the side.  


‘Yeap, nope. No idea how Specs does it. Damn.’ He muttered to himself.  


With nothing further, Noctis simply walked past Prompto to enter the cottage. Prompto sighed. Yeap, it had been nice being able to have a conversation for once.  


…even if that conversation was with some creepy forest mage who spoke of slicing him open while holding a carving knife covered in blood.  


Shivering as the sun finally set, Prompto looked out to the dark forest once more, wanting nothing else but to be back in that cabin, under those many blankets that smelled of home, falling asleep to a lullaby sang by a man he barely knew…  


Scratching at his head, Prompto headed back in.  


_Best not to think on it._   


Stepping inside, Prompto breathed in, releasing it steadily. He’d told Ignis he’d handle it. He’d told him he’d take the pain and the cost without complaint.  


He could do this.  


  


….  


  


He couldn’t do this.  


For one, Ignis… _the blind mage_ …was ‘inspecting’ a rather thin small silver blade while Noctis covered the damn _table_ with a white linin which he coated in what seemed to be a silvery coloured sand.  


_This did not bode well…_   


‘Prompto, if you would be so kind. I need you to remove your clothing so that your chest is free and lie down on the table. Noctis? I need that fire high. The nitrate and the green vial on standby. Grab the hammered bowl. ’  


Noctis moved hurriedly to do Ignis’ bidding as Prompto shook off his tunic, breathing shakily as he carefully jumped up on the table, shivering as he carefully lay down, the sand itching his skin.  


As Ignis stepped close, blade in hand, Prompto could only close his eyes wishing in his heart that Gladiolus had been there, regardless of his confused feelings a familiar face and his anchoring presence would have been Astrals sent at that point in time.  


_Does this mean I at least consider him a friend?_   


‘Prompto.’ Ignis sighed, his hand that held the blade horribly steady, ‘please, breathe calmly. I cannot afford to slip here.’  


Doing little to assuage Prompto’s fears, Ignis swept around the table.  


‘Noct. Guide me if you will.’  


Prompto exhaled shakily as Noctis rounded the table and he couldn’t control his violent flinch when Noctis’ fingers grazed his neck.  


‘Stay still, or the knife goes in your throat. Ignis is good, he ain’t that good.’  


Prompto nodded, trying to force his muscles to stop clenching, to stop the cold feeling so sharp against his skin, to try and trust that he’d be okay under the hands of these strangers.  


_Gladio…_   


Ignis’ fingers pressed where Noctis’ had been only moments before, familiarising himself with the positioning of the tendons and tension of Prompto’s neck, mapping out where everything is.  


‘Prompto, exhale for me.’ Ignis uttered quietly, as Noctis moved away.  


Prompto held back on his nod, keeping his body still as he released a shuddering breath just as he felt the bite of the blade slice through his skin.  


He clenched his fists, clenching his muscles to stay still as his heartbeat jumped in his chest, his breathing violent as he tried to gasp in air even as he tried to keep it even as the blade continued its path just a sliver to the side of the red scar.  


The pain shuddered through him as the blade cut deeper, a deep feeling of sickness that sent shockwaves of warning through his body and it took everything in him to not buck up, to not dive off the table, to not defend himself…  


_Oh, such a beauty, that I should be so lucky…_   


The voice was snapped away at a cool hand pressing carefully against Prompto’s sternum, grounding and firm.  


‘Easy.’ Noctis whispered, keeping his hand on Prompto even as the blade dug deeper. ‘Nearly there.’  


Prompto knew Noctis must have been telling him lies, from what Ignis had said this process would be long and painful, but he wanted to believe that it was nearly over, he clung to Noctis’ words like a lifeline even as he felt sweat bead on his forehead from the strain of holding himself still, the chill that sunk into his bones even as Noctis held his gaze. A black eyed anchor in the storm.  


‘Noctis, I need your eyes love, but first bring the spinning wheel and the stool if you wouldn’t mind.’  


_What?_   


Noctis’ hand clenched slightly from where it rested on Prompto’s chest before he moved to comply.  


‘Stay still Prompto.’  


Prompto snapped his eyes back to the cut mirror mobile that dangled from the roof from where they had automatically moved to find out what Noctis was doing.  


_Staying still._   


Ignis smiled calmly at Prompto’s automatic response as he worked, placing the blade back by the roiling pot as Prompto tried to normalise the new sensations of breathing while feeling the sensation of his throat gaping as he did, the warm trickle of blood pooling under his neck, soaking into the longer parts of his hair at his nape. Prompto tried to calm, tried to stop his heartbeat jackhammering out of his chest, trying to stop the lightning bolts from sparking through his body as adrenaline screamed unendingly to the danger he was in.  


The clattering of a wooden structure startled Prompto, the pulling of the cut flesh of his neck sending skittering pain, like static through his throat as his breath caught at the sound, but whatever Ignis and Noctis were doing was sent to the background as Fear; ice-cold and paralysing sank into Prompto as he felt the thing shift against his skin. In horror he felt it slide against his trachea and nausea squeezed his stomach when he felt it push against the wound on his neck, the feeling of his blood suddenly changing direction as something shifted, licking tendrils against the outer skin of his throat.  


_It was crawling…_   


_Astrals, save me…_   


Clenching his fists he kept his eyes fixed on the mirror glass above him, tracing the light as Ignis sat down next to him, a long metal needle coated in the red potion gripped in his hand as Noctis moved to the head of the table, carefully holding Prompto’s head in his hands, helping to keep him still.  
‘We’re going to get that out. Brace yourself.’ Ignis said, the metal of the needle cool against Prompto’s neck before it touched _inside,_ a jolt of lightning that shook through his body, the press of his stomach trying to crawl out of his throat making itself known. ‘Forgive me, but this is going to hurt.’  


Prompto convulsed as the potion that coated Ignis’ needle landed within the wound. The magic sparked, red lightning arcing across the needle as Ignis pushed it further in, the tip catching the wrapping of the seal. Twisting the needle he got the point under the thread even as it thrashed against the magic, Noctis’ grip against Prompto’s head growing tighter as his breathing became erratic.  


‘Keep him still.’ Ignis ground out, carefully turning the needle so the thread began to wrap around the thin metal and with a held breath, he slowly, ever so carefully, began to pull it away.  


Prompto had clenched his eyes shut wondering once again why the hell they couldn’t have just knocked him out for this as he fought hard enough that his entire body was coated in sweat, chilling him to the bone even as he felt the roaring of the fire to his side, saliva choking him as he desperately tried not to swallow, nor allow his stomach to convulse as hard as it wanted to, the acidic taste of bile strong against his tongue as Ignis continued to pull; the squelch of sinew moving against blood loud in Prompto’s ears.  


‘Right.’ Ignis sighed, his voice almost joyful, leading a moment of hope to fill Prompto’s chest allowing him to involuntarily swallow, the thing moving violently in his throat causing the bile to come back up and Noctis’ hands to tighten against his head.  


‘Stay still,’ Noctis hissed, ‘we’re not done.’  


Prompto blanched.  


_How much longer could this take!?_ He cried in his mind.  


‘Till morning at the earliest and that is at best estimation.’ Ignis answered the unspoken question before turning to Noctis. ‘Recoat the needle while I thread the bobbin.’  


Suddenly the sound of wood that clattered to his side made so much sense. The mirror mobile above him twisted, the image the shard made filling him with dread.  


It was a spinning wheel.  


And the thread of sinew, sparking with lightning magic was currently being threaded into the machine. Prompto closed his eyes as he felt it pull across his throat once more.  


_No pain or cost too high. No pain or cost too high. No pain or cost too high._   


‘Prepare yourself Prompto.’ Ignis hissed as he clenched his teeth, spinning the sinew as his hands slowly burned.  


The treadle was pressed, the bobbin span and the sand beneath Prompto sparked a violent white as Prompto screamed.  



	10. Parting's sweet sorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladiolus finds himself outnumbered...

Gladiolus awoke. His head pounded and he had to squeeze his eyes shut as soon as they had opened to stop the room from spinning violently and for what very little he had in his stomach to remain where it was supposed to be.  


Surprisingly, he found himself in his bed, the sheets drawn up and as he turned, he felt the slipping of cloth from his forehead.  


_What happened?_   


‘Ah, my dear boy you have awoken! You’ve had us all terrified that the city had lost its Prince. Easy now, drink you must be parched.’  


_Caligo?_   


Gladiolus blinked where he lay in bed as a glass was pushed towards his mouth and as thirsty as he was, Gladiolus didn’t even think twice before he was downing the metallic tasting water until the cup was empty.  


He frowned, part of his headache abating much to his relief, the room no longer spinning on an axis as strongly as before. But he was certain he was supposed to be doing something…  


‘The doctor will be here soon,’ came Caligo’s voice, re-entering the room. Gladiolus hadn’t even noticed him leave. ‘To think such an accident would occur. A piece of masonry my boy, I’ve told you so many times how dangerous this tower is, hopefully now you’ll listen to me.’  


_Masonry? So that explains the headache…_   


Caligo continued talking, telling him that he’d been under a fever for a few days, that it was touch and go for a while but Gladiolus couldn’t hold on to the words. His mind felt cloudy, his thoughts were sluggish and he suddenly just wanted to sleep for a little while longer.  


Before he slipped back into rest, Gladiolus had the sudden rush of panic of someone who has forgotten something important, something time-sensitive but he couldn’t remember.  


_He couldn’t remember…_   


When Gladiolus next awoke, his room was empty and the sunlight was streaming through his window. He had the vague notion that he was waiting for someone, but then he remembered that he had fallen asleep before the doctor had arrived so he dismissed it as a left over feeling from that.  


_Wasn’t it..?_   


_No,_ he thought, _that can’t be it, it has to be something else._  


Frowning, he sat up in his bed, a wave of nausea spiking through him at the movement, the room once more set to spinning. Closing his eyes, he reached out for the cup he knew was by the bed, grabbing it and bringing it to his face but before he could take a gulp, he _smelled._  


He flung it away from him, the cup clattering loud against the stone. The noise rang in his ears violently, the sound echoing, bouncing through his skull. Breathing, hissing through his teeth he clutched his head, curling into himself, pulling at the bedsheets.  


_What have they done to me?!_   


Raising his hand carefully, Gladiolus pressed against the back of his head, hissing at the pain that lanced through him. Caligo had mentioned him getting hit by falling masonry hadn’t he? Gladiolus tried to remember where he had been, what he had been doing but everything was a dense fog. His head and heart hurt and he couldn’t even remember why. He was waiting for someone…or they were waiting for him?  


Staggering, he stood, breathing hard as he fell against the wall. This was his room. That much he remembered. He…he was the Prince. This was his city.  


He fell against the windowsill scrabbling to open it, needing air in his lungs that didn’t stink of sweat and blood.  


Caligo…Caligo was Emperor. But there was something…  


‘Hey, Princeling you’re not supposed to be out of bed!’  


Gladiolus winced at the loud voice, turning away to the door, his mind clawing its way through the fog to recognise the person stood there. _Smug prick…_  


‘L-Luche…’  


Luche blinked as though suddenly caught off guard before he smiled. Gladiolus saw odd images push through his mind, gone before he could catch them. But he knew something was off…the smile seemed wrong.  


‘Yeah, bud it’s me. His Grace mentioned your memory would be out of sorts for a while’ he looked upset as he said it, coming forward, ‘but I know that you shouldn’t be moving about so soon. Come on, back into bed.’  


‘No, I…’ Gladiolus muttered as he skirted Luche, meaning to head to the door, ‘I have, have to get back.’  


‘Whoa, whoa come on, let’s get you resting. You don’t have to go anywhere.’ Luche tried to reason, carefully approaching him as Gladiolus staggered. ‘You’re already home.’  


_Home._   


‘…home…’  


‘What was that, Highness? Hey, you’re not looking too good let me…’  


Gladiolus pushed Luche away from where he had tried to grab him, his strength non-existent but still enough and having only a small moment, Gladiolus ran. It must have been luck that meant he managed to say upright, having cracked his shoulder against the door frame in his haste, stumbling down the corridor his vision flashing, black dots invading his vision.  


_‘Focus Gladiolus, fuckin’ focus come on!’_   


He reached the stairs, stopping as he tried to blink away the swaying of his vision enough that he didn’t break his neck falling down a flight of stone steps. His head injury seemed severe, he would not likely survive another hit.  


‘Come on, Highness, stop playing!’  


Luche’s voice startled Gladiolus to action. He was certain that the man had bad intentions behind his smile, could taste it on his own tongue the lies the man told. So no, no he had to get away.  


Step by step he went down, trying to maintain speed even as he heavily held himself against the wall, the smoothness of the stone giving him little comfort. If he falls he dies and he couldn’t slow the violent thudding of his heart, or the thunder that rolled through his skull which wrapped like a raincloud across his thoughts.  


Landing blessedly at the bottom of the stairs led to its own problems as the sunlight assaulted him once more. The light slicing against his eyes even as he pushed forward, arms up as shouts rang through the hall, cracking through his skull.  


_‘So, I’m injured, I’m drugged. I need to leave here…I use to leave here…how?’_   


Gladiolus stumbled into the open courtyard, the sound of a horn blaring across the towers and as he looked up he realised with a cold dread that he had chosen poorly.  


It was the training courtyard and unlike Luche who had smiled at him while attempting sincerity, the smiles here were anything but. Four men stood in the same livery as Luche and swords in hand, they advanced.  


‘Hey, Princeling you shouldn’t be awake, shouldn’t you be in bed baby?’  


The men laughed together at the statement, Gladiolus stepping back carefully as they advanced. _He had no weapon, he was outnumbered, injured and drugged._  


The thought to allow them to take him back came though his head, that it would be easier to just surrender here and fight another day, but looking between the men’s faces as they approached, fanning around him to get him surrounded, Gladiolus threw the thought away.  


They weren’t going to let him go that easily.  


‘Look lads, our future King is quite somethin’ huh?’ the one to his left chuckled, the flat end of his blade tapping Gladiolus shoulder before he could react, much to the group’s amusement.  


‘Yeap, quite something.’ Another muttered, ‘not like we see ‘im though.’  


Murmurs of agreement rumbled through the group as they circled, Gladiolus having a hard time focusing on keeping his legs steady rather than following them.  


‘Think Luche will mind if we get started without him?’ the one at Gladiolus’ back asked, flicking Gladiolus ear making them laugh again.  


‘Not a chance, he’s already watching.’  


Gladiolus pushed down hard on the urge to follow the one in front of him’s gaze behind him and he was glad he did as a kick was flung at him from the side. Gabbing the leg, he span, sending the one into the other, backing into the space left so he was no longer surrounded.  


‘Oh, Princeling’s still got moves. Shame, thought they drugged him. Eh, who cares?’ the apparent leader smiled, raising his blade. ‘He’s no match for us anyway.’  


As though magic words were spoken, the fight began in earnest. Gladiolus stepped to the side as the sword swung down, it barely missing his shoulder, nicking his arm instead. Jumping back, he avoided the other strike, pain spiking through his arm, clearing his head enough to know the defensive would not hold for long.  


As two rushed him, Gladiolus snarled, racing forward, dodging their swings, his fist connecting against the second’s face with a sickening crunch, his knuckles splitting against the crushed bone.  


_One down._   


He didn’t know if the one was dead or unconscious but Gladiolus had no time to question it as he ducked a swing meant for his head before punching the man in the soft flesh on the right side of his torso. The man pulled back, blood spurting from his mouth as he coughed.  


The two that were left hesitated before attacking him at once, Gladiolus already breathing heavy from the exertion was too slow as the first blade swiped across his head, blood falling into his eyes as the other caught his thigh. He turned to pull back, blinking blood only seeing the third sword too late as it swept down, slicing through his chest from right shoulder to left hip.  


He hit the dirt, gasping as he felt blood pooling beneath him, pain slicing through him from the gaping wound of his chest. The blade hadn’t broken his sternum, but the injury was large and it was with a cold realisation as Luche’s feet came into view, his blade red from Gladiolus’ blood that he was suddenly certain he was going to die.  


In that moment, he was terrified.  


_Blond hair and sunshine…_   


His hands grasped at the dirt beneath him as he desperately tried to force himself to _move_ as Luche came closer, the sounds of the others coming towards him slowly, knowing that their prey was nearly theirs.  


_This wasn’t how it should’ve been,_ Gladiolus thought to himself as he was flipped onto his back, the movement pulling his chest open further causing him to cry out even as he choked on his blood, gasping for breath. _I should be…_  


Luche looked at Gladiolus, no emotion on his face, the smiles all gone as he watched the Prince slowly bleed out in the courtyard. Sighing to himself, he looked at his men before back down at the gasping Prince before raising his blade to end him once and for all.  


A whisper of sound licked Luche’s ear that had him jumping back with a shout, his men too slow as arrows fell from the sky. They were all of them dead before they hit the ground, the aim perfect through their skulls. Looking up Luche gripped his blade, another volley falling from the clouds, forcing him to fall back beneath the gallery wall to save himself from his men’s fate.  


Another horn went blasting up as the clouds parted with a roar, the damn pet Behemoth they thought they had routed, diving to the ground, the Prince’s slut on her back, bow bent and arrows nocked. Luche snarled, running towards the battlements as another volley swept past him. He fell to the ground as he felt an arrow sweep past his hair, taking a few strands with it. Rolling the scant few inches to the stairs, Luche made his way up to his feet and up the spiral tower.  


‘Loqi better have that machine prepped, cause some bitches are going to die today like the fucking rats they ar-‘  


Luche said nothing else.  


He stopped, where he stood on the stairs, looking down at his side where a white and yellow flecked arrow protruded, his blood already seeping through his jacket and down the shaft.  


‘Wha-?’ he murmured to himself, hand reaching out to touch it, unbelieving that it was there. Looking up, he noticed the thin sliver of light from the slit window, meant for archers to fire from if the castle was under siege. Luche blinked as he looked out, his eyes catching the blurred sight of the Behemoth move before another arrow sliced through his skull, pinning itself to the wall behind him as Luche collapsed, breathing his last on the stone steps.  


Down below, Prompto stared at the tower a moment longer before leaping down off of Kai’s back, landing in the dirt where Gladiolus lay, staring up in confusion at the beast that obscured the sky. Prompto nearly lost his nerve at the amount of blood and the clear severity of the injury on his chest, but it was to glassy eyes that had his heart twisting.  


_Astrals damn them, what have they done to you?_   


Gladiolus’ eyes flicked over to Prompto’s face, smiling slightly as his eyes widened in wonder. There was no recognition, he was simply awed by the person who looked at him with eyes filled with fear.  


Prompto looked around. Gladiolus was heavy but he was certain he could get him on Kai with Kai’s help but…  


He looked at the wound that bled sluggishly across Gladiolus’ chest.  


_I’m not sure you’ll survive the journey…_   


He had no time to question anything as more calls to arms echoed across the battlements. Shouldering his borrowed bow, Prompto ran over to one of the men he’d dropped dead, pulling a small dagger and ripping away the jacket, tearing it to shreds before running back. Gladiolus’ dazed eyes focused on little as Prompto wrapped the man’s chest, binding his flesh together in an almost useless attempt at staunching the flow of blood. Gladiolus cried out as Prompto tugged the bindings closed but Prompto had little time to hesitate.  


_‘Kai!’_   


The behemoth, knelt down opening her mouth and picking Gladiolus up like a mother would cub before placing him on her back where Prompto leapt up, quick to pull him further on and strap him to the saddle with clips meant for saddlebags. It was all he could do and as shouts rose up from the battlements, he knew they had ran out of time.  


Kai ran around the courtyard, wings outstretched before leaping to the tower, her claws gouging the stonework as she leaped, wings catching air, flapping to raise herself above the courtyard allowing her to gather enough strength to pull them into the clouds as Prompto gripped onto Gladiolus as tightly as he could manage, eyes closed as they gained height above the chilling clouds, making their way back to the forest where Ignis and Noctis waited.  


Staring down at the mess of bodies in the courtyard Caligo gritted his teeth till his jaw clicked, his body quivering in rage. Luche had failed him. The plan had been simple. Do what he had wanted to do in the first damn place and drug the damnable Other into compliance; simple. But Luche went and decided to do something else, unable to let go of the chance of combat against the false Prince. His blasted pride gets in the way and suddenly all Caligo has to show for it is one less subject and a handful of corpses in a kingdom of very few people as it was. Not to mention his prized possession was now heading into the forest with an injury that looked that it would kill him.  


There was no way to come back from this. His prestige would be gone. The experiment will have faile-  


_No…no there is a way!_   


Caligo smirked as he turned to Loqi who stood frowning at the courtyard with an unreadable expression, arms folded to his chest.  


‘Bring the Slayer and make it quick! The Other has gone mad and slaughtered our subjects even after raising him as our own. For the good of our people, we must take care of this threat.’  


Loqi’s eyes widened in shock before he bowed, Caligo sweeping out of the room and chuckling to himself at his wisdom. Loqi held his position long after Caligo had left, his frown prominent.  


_He had a damn letter to write._   



	11. One heart to another, hear my call

Kai sank beneath the clouds once she deemed them far enough away from the castle, sweeping across the trees, carefully tilting her wings to reduce the turbulence for her precious cargo. On the saddle, Prompto still clutched to Gladiolus desperately, his muscles shaking from the exertion though he dared not release him for even a moment, head pressed against the man’s broad tattooed back finding what solace he could in what little heartbeat he could find.  


It felt like an age had passed by the time they finally landed in the glade, Noctis’ shout echoing across the trees as they landed.  


‘Prompto…oi… _shit,_ Ignis! He’s wounded, bad!’  


Prompto could barely hear Noctis’ shout over his own breathing, his muscles shaking from where they still clung to his bulk. Kai’s purr as she turned her head pulled him out of his panic, a rough tongue catching his arm where it held on so desperately.  


‘Come on, Prom, come on. We’re going to fix him up but we need you to let go.’  


_Nononono…_   


‘Prompto.’ Came Ignis’ voice, calm as a strong grip touched his shoulder, ‘he’s bleeding out, please.’  


The words shattered through him as he pulled back gasping, body shaking violently, finally allowing Noctis and Ignis to pull the man from Kai’s back, her small chirps only breaking Prompto’s heart further. He openly sobbed as they turned Gladiolus in the grass, revealing the grotesque wound to them all in the fading daylight.  


_‘Astrals…Ignis…_ ’ came Noctis’ exclamation in a hushed breath while Ignis’ fingers traced the edges of the wound and makeshift binding, a shudder running through the man, his eyes fluttering.  


‘He is not dead yet, his heart still beats.’ Ignis replied, eyebrows furrowed, mouth tight as he nodded. ‘Bring him in. He may yet live.’  


Noctis spoke his agreement before standing. His flames wrapping underneath Gladiolus, lifting him carefully before guiding him towards the cottage, Ignis following with speed, the sounds of clattering pots loud in the evening air.  


It took Prompto a long time to move, his eyes fixed on the stain of blood on Kai’s back where he had lay, the blood that soaked his tunic and his arms, his hands and an-  


A rumble and Prompto felt himself being lifted much as Gladiolus had before. Kai gripping him carefully with her maw before walking over to the gate, dropping him down onto his feet, pushing his back carefully. Prompto automatically started walking forwards, the sound of clanging getting louder as he got closer. The bandage woven of red sinew itched at where it was wrapped around his throat as he entered the doorway, his heart twisting as he saw Ignis and Noctis rush around a terrifyingly still Gladiolus.  


_I should help…I don’t know how…I should hel-_   


‘Prompto, stand at his head, hold him.’  


Ignis’ command was barked out as he twisted something deep into the wound and Prompto jumped to follow it while Noctis brought bottle after bottle, dropping them in a set order at Ignis’ side before cutting away the blood soaked stolen fabric from Gladiolus’ chest.  


‘He is weak. Very weak.’ Ignis muttered, ripping a cork from a bottle with his teeth before spitting it out. ‘Prompto, open his jaw.’  


Prompto jumped at being addressed, eyes wide before his mind, slow and blank moved his body automatically to press at the edges of Gladiolus’ jaw, opening his mouth. Ignis leant the bottle swirling with a pearlescent orange liquid against Gladiolus’ lips ensuring his mouth was open before upending the contents, throwing the bottle away from him before clamping his hand on Gladiolus’ mouth tightly, the man jerking and coughing, blood splashing where he thrashed, Prompto desperately holding on to the man’s head. Eventually, after a horridly long time, Gladiolus’ throat worked, swallowing the concoction, his hands clenching and his muscles seizing. Noctis ran around to Gladiolus legs with long leather belts, wrapping them under the table before tying them over with a metal clasp, using his elbows to hold them down while Ignis wrestled with the man’s chest, his hands already slippery with blood as he grabbed another vial, this one a clear purple and rather than pull out the cork he crushed it with his bare hands, the liquid sparking like flame before he pushed his hand between the folds of the man’s chest who attempted a pitiful cry of pain that gargled out of his throat instead.  


‘Noctis, your barriers. Please love.’ Ignis ground out, gasping as he poured yet another concoction around the outer layer of the wound, reaching above his head and pulling down a birch branch, snapping it in two.  


Noctis nodded, jumping to Gladiolus’ side, hands outstretched as his fingers traced symbols in the air, lit by black flames. Prompto wondered what was happening to the air around his as everything went blurred. It took him too long to blink, and far too long after that to realize that it was not the air, but tears that obscured his vision so completely. He looked down at Gladiolus’ face as his eyes opened and closed as he fought even in his delirium to stay awake, clearly thinking he was still in a fight. Clutching at the side of his head, fingers deep in his hair, Prompto gasped. His fingers pressed against something _wrong._  


‘Ig…’ he stammered, as Noctis’ barrier worked to guide Gladiolus’ blood through its correct channels, let he lose any more that he surely couldn’t afford to lose.  


‘Ig-…’ Prompto tried once more, his throat scratching raw with the unfamiliar feeling of vibration through his neck.  


‘ _His head!’_ ‘His head!’ Prompto finally cried, his voice coming out quietly while his mind shouted it into the room. Ignis turned from where he had been working on tapping marks against the edges of the wound.  


‘Noctis. His head, check his head.’  


Noctis complied without question, moving Prompto out of the way before touching the man’s skull, eyes widening.  


‘His skull’s cracked. _Astrals_ Ignis…’ Noctis swore, quickly wrapping a hasty barrier beneath the bone to protect the brain from further damage.  


‘The silver potion, Noct.’  


‘It’s not ready.’  


‘It will have to be.’ Ignis snarled, igniting the symbols littered across Gladiolus’ chest with a red paste, spreading it with his thumb hastily as Gladiolus jerked beneath him, his voice getting weaker, his cries quieter.  


Noctis cast about him, looking at all the bottles and vials that scattered the cottage, trying to find something else they could use, something else that could replace the final aspect that was missing that was supposed to be filled with time and…  


‘Is Prompto bonded?’  


Prompto blinked from where he’d been staring at Ignis continue with his movements on the chest wound, the flesh slowly falling back together at the birch’s insistence where Ignis wielded it. The raincloud sheen of Noctis’ barriers wrapping around his hands.  


_Bonded?_   


‘He is not. We cannot use him.’ Ignis ground out, still wrestling with the man’s expansive torso, sweat sheening his skin.  


What? Prompto thought as Noctis turned to the slowly bubbling pot.  


‘Maybe we can.’  


‘It’s too soon.’  


‘But if he-‘ Noctis began.  


‘He doesn’t know!’ Ignis shouted as Gladiolus bucked beneath his hands with a weak gasp, ‘Love, he is the same as this one, he doesn’t know, he can’t possibly do it…’  


‘Do WHAT?!’ Prompto shouted in his mind, slamming his fist against the table making Gladiolus whimper in his throat. Prompto’s anger bled out of him as he stepped forward, clasping Gladiolus’ face carefully in apology, fingers stroking against his beard to calm him.  


‘Prompto. I’m going to remove the bandage.’ Noctis said quickly ignoring Ignis’ protest before wrestling once more to close the wound, ‘This is going to hurt but I need to you to speak the moment I do it. I don’t care what you say, recite a damn poem or something I don’t give a damn. But don’t stop talking.’  


‘Noctis…’ Ignis warned, but Noctis paid no mind as Prompto nodded at him. Noctis’ hand slapped against his neck, flames erupting from his hand.  


‘Speak!’  


‘…my name is Prompto. I don’t know where I came from, I only know I’m here, I don’t know what I’m doing or where I’m going but I know I’m here and I just want to help I just want to help I just wanttosavehim…’  


The stream of words fell from Prompto’s mouth even as he winced in pain as the flames dug underneath the bandage cutting at the strands one by one until at last he ripped it away. Prompto almost screamed but he kept up his litany before Noctis grabbed his arm, turning him towards the pot.  


‘Keep talking Prompto, keep talking.’ Noctis muttered. ‘But when I say I need you to do something else.’ Noctis pulled the curtain at the window away, moonlight shining brightly into the silver liquid, it glowing ethereally. ‘Sing.’  


Ignis’ intake of breath nearly had Prompto halting his words but only just, he turned to Noctis muttering incomprehensibly.  


‘I’m sure somewhere in your mind you have a song. If I’m right, that could be the last thing for the potion. If this works, it _will_ save him. Otherwise, he’s lost.’  


Prompto’s heart clenched violently, his air suddenly feeling gone and it was only through his fear that he hadn’t halted his diatribe. In all his time with Gladiolus he had been confused, he hadn’t been certain as to his feelings, his wants or what his heart meant against the logic of his head, but now he stood here there was only one thing certain.  


‘I don’t want to lose him.’  


‘Then sing.’  


Noctis nodded towards the pot, saturated in moonlight as though it were absorbing the lunar rays and it was with a quick breath that Prompto slowed his words until they lilted slightly in melody.  


‘Open, the window.’ He breathed as he hummed a melody, a lullaby that sang as though from his bones, a piece he had only heard in a fire filled cabin, rumbled by a heart that beat alongside his own. Noctis was quick to comply before stepping back and helping Ignis with stemming the flow of blood, maintaining his barriers that kept the man breathing air rather than blood as the sound of the birches and pines swept into the cottage, the wind breathing alongside Prompto’s voice, quiet at first, rasping in misuse but ever so slowly as the light around him shimmered and shone, it grew stronger.  


Ignis felt his heart break as he worked.  


An Other had found his voice. The songs of their Kind heard once more.  


He could only pray it was enough.  



	12. Late night conversations

_Soft._   


_Everything felt...soft…_   


_Warm…there was warmth…_   


_A song…_   


_A song._   


_Yes, there was a song._   


_He knew it…_   


_Fingers in his hair._   


_He sighed deeply, content._   


_What a dream this was._   


  


The sun rose eventually, weak and quiet in the crisp air, lighting up the scene of carnage left in the small cottage. Ignis lay on the floor, propped against his stove, eyes closed in an exhausted sleep, arms still coated in blood up to his elbows, robe in disarray around him as a black cat slept in his lap, taking comfort in his proximity and warmth.  


The pots on the stove were empty, the silver upended against the rings, the one that held the red sat in the sink filled with water. On the table, crusted with white sand and red blood lay the Prince, a twisted scar raised and red on his chest, his head wrapped in a white cloth still soaked and dripping in silver, cups of the same liquid littered him and laying pressed against the man’s side not daring for a moment to stop his whispered song, or to pull away from where his fingers traced just under the bandage was Prompto, eyes heavy and burning, heart and body exhausted but determined, unwilling to pull away until he knew Gladiolus would awaken.  


The sun rose higher, gathering strength in the dawn, its light slowly moving through the cottage, lighting its shadows as the herb spun air from outside blew strong with the smell of pine and birch. Prompto kept up his murmuring lullaby, eyes kept on Gladiolus’ face, careful to watch for any movement, so much so that he didn’t hear Ignis move.  


‘Prompto,’ Ignis whispered, carefully gathering the cat in his lap and pulling him into his chest as his stood with a wince, ‘Prompto?’  


Prompto didn’t stop, just continued as Ignis made his way to standing, his weary head pressing against the black fur in his arms, smiling as a paw pushed his face away.  


‘You can halt your song and rest. The curse is broken and your own dear heart shall certainly live.’  


Prompto halted, the long few days catching up to him, his head resting against Gladiolus’ chest.  


_Dear heart?_   


‘How about you…and Noct?’ he mumbled from where he rested much to Ignis amusement.  


‘We shall be quite alright, I’ll retire for a time though Noct may be slower to recover. It has been a long time since he held so many barriers together for so long. Your help with that potion saved him from a worse fate.’  


Prompto frowned.  


‘A worse fate?’  


‘My Heart has always been the altruistic kind, I know he would have given everything he could have given to save your love. Your song stopped him from doing that; for that consider you debt repaid. Gladiolus however…well I’m sure we can negotiate.’  


Prompto rolled his head up to see Ignis’ smirk before he nodded and moved to his room.  


_What did he mean by that?_   


Prompto had very little time to consider it, before he was quickly pulled into sleep, pressed against Gladiolus’ body, head over the great bird’s head; hand over the man’s heart, finding what comfort he could in how it beat, stronger and stronger as the sun rose.  


  


….  


  


At the Castle, Caligo sat on the plush velvet chair, surrounded by metal with a grin.  


‘You have certainly outdone yourself this time, Loqi! There shall surely be a promotion for you too when we return victorious! It will be a shame to no longer be Emperor but…who knows what time may tell?’  


Laughing the cockpit roof fell over him, hissing with steam as the engine activated. Down below Loqi stood back, his metal and steam contraption a marvel and the pride he felt filled his chest even as it made his heart shrivel. For his copper wrought beauty to be wielded by such an indelicate hand was a grotesque vision that he found difficult to reconcile even as it left the Castle gates to enter the forest, slicing the trees as it went.  


_Never mind,_ Loqi thought as he marched back into the darkened workshop, _Caligo has dug his own grave._  


The reply to his letter to the Empire had been swift, arriving by bird in the morning. Caligo had turned traitor, alluded to covetous thoughts of the Throne.  


This experiment was over.  


Caligo was a dead man and Loqi couldn’t find it in him to give a damn as he gathered his blueprints and stepped into the chocobo-drawn carriage that had arrived when Caligo had left.  


He didn’t need Caligo for that promotion. By selling him out and creating the mech that Caligo now wielded, Loqi Tummult was suddenly facing a _very_ bright future past the barrier.  


Shame that Caligo fell into his own fantasy so hard.  


  


…  


  


Gladiolus was slow to wake. He was confused for certain, his mind groggy as it attempted to figure where he was, but his thoughts at least were clear even if his memory evaded him. His body felt leaden and he was hesitant to move, but he was uncomfortable on whatever he was resting on. It was itchy.  


Breathing in, he felt his chest catch, something pulling uncomfortably making him wince, the smells around him confusing and unfamiliar, he felt like Kai had beaten him through the forest and flung him over the mounta-  


_‘Kai’_   


Murmuring, he forced himself to wakefulness suddenly aware of movement by him and sounds he didn’t recognise but made his heart twist sounding to his side. A hand pressed against his face carefully, a far different welcome to the one he had recently endured from Caligo.  


‘Hey, Gladio…come on open your eyes.’  


The voice was unfamiliar, he didn’t know it. But the scent that pressed against him he knew, he hummed even if he didn’t know, his hand moving in his half-sleep. It reached a shoulder, before he moved it up, the back of his knuckles brushing against a sharp jaw and a soft cheek, the smallest of bumps resting under his fingertips as he traced the features before him that pulled into a smile he knew felt like starlight.  


‘…hey.’ He mumbled, carefully opening his eyes, the light welcome from the darkness he had found himself trapped in for so long, no longer causing him the pain of before.  


Droplets landed against his hand and his chest and he looked around confused before resting on the crying face before him. His mind reacted to the sight, his memories returning as his strength did in awakening, the sunlight bright in the unfamiliar, uncomfortable room where he lay against the one who had captured his heart so completely.  


‘Mornin’ Starshine.’  


Prompto gasped above him, before a sob pulled from his throat, clutching the hand that traced his cheek against his face. Gladiolus’ eyes went wide as he looked across Prompto’s features. Had he…had he imagined that? Had he filled in the gaps where it wasn’t there? The gasp…it was audible right? He had heard that…hadn’t he?  


‘…Prompto?’ he asked, barely daring to believe.  


‘Damn it, Gladio. Don’t you fucking scare me like that again.’  


All of Gladiolus’ breath fell out of him in a rush.  


_He spoke!_   


_He said my name…_   


A laugh rumbled out of him even as he lay there exhausted beyond anything he could ever imagine. His beauty had spoken. His heart had spoken his name.  


_He spoke his name!_   


‘Prompto, hey.’ He said, bringing those bright blue to meet his own amber at last, ‘does…do you have an answer for me?’  


Prompto’s face crumpled as he pressed against Gladiolus’ hand once again.  


‘You’re an asshole.’  


_Not the answer he was expecting…_   


Before he could say that however, Prompto’s lips were pressing against his own and everything he’d ever known in his life clicked into place as he smiled returning the kiss.  


A few shared kissed later they slipped once more into rest, sheer exhaustion, pulling them down. Around the middle of the day, Ignis had stumbled out from his room, grabbing a pitcher of water before shooing them off of his table and into the small box room to the back that sat with a bed and very little else. When Prompto had argued against the move with Gladiolus’ condition, Ignis had scoffed.  


‘With the strength you poured into that potion I’m surprised he isn’t lifting bloody mountains, now _get._ ’  


Prompto had stifled his chuckle until they had fell onto the bed with matching sighs. Seems Ignis was quite snarky when tired; who knew?  


Prompto sat there for a while, still buzzing from the revelation that…maybe this was his One? As he traced the feathers that danced down Gladiolus’ arms. His smile faded as the thought came back, was he sure? Could he even trust himself when so much had happened in such a short out of time?  


‘Are you okay, Prom?’  


Rather than look up, Prompto continued to trace the lines under his fingers.  


‘Where did you get these?’ he asked instead, mind turning over itself.  


After a moment of stillness, Gladiolus shook his head.  


‘I don’t really remember.’  


Prompto looked up in confusion. The tattoo was expansive, a work of art that would have taken months to create and mark and ink. How could he forget?  


‘All I remember is the castle.’ Gladiolus answered with his own frown, as he searched through his mind finding nothing. ‘Caligo is my…uncle…he I….’  


There were flashes in his mind once more, a sword…fire…  


‘I…no that’s not right…he’s he’s not…I…he can’t be…’  


_He couldn’t remember…Why couldn’t he remember?_   


‘Gladio...?’  


The whispered question pulled him out from his turmoil and he looked down at Prompto’s questioning gaze, face softening as he cupped his face.  


‘Don’t think I’m gonna get used to hearing that.’ He smiled.  


Prompto’s freckles lit up with a quiet blush before he huffed, turning away, Gladiolus sighing deeply, wincing as the movement tugged on his chest. Placing his hand against the scar he remembered the fight, remembered believing that was his end. Glancing over to the figure to his side, Gladiolus turned, hesitantly hovering his hand over Prompto’s arm, wanting nothing more than to pull him close, but he couldn’t. Not when he was still unsure, not when Prompto was so clearly uncomfortable.  


_Were the kisses not what he thought? Had it only been because he was alive?_   


Gladiolus didn’t think his heart could take it if it were true. Thinking that his love was reciprocated only to have it ripped away? Carefully, he pulled away, suddenly feeling cramped in the small room and before Prompto could respond he headed out on shaking legs, exhausted beyond compare but unable to stay in that small room.  


He needed air.  


Outside, evening was slowly falling into night as Gladiolus made his way down the path of the garden, happy to ignore the sight of blood and sand in the main living area and focus instead on the resting behemoth before him, shining white in the dark.  


‘Hey Kai…’ he rumbled, happily collapsing against her side, eyes closing as she purred. ‘Thank you. For everything.’  


Kai didn’t answer, except to nuzzle his arm before continuing to lick at her back.  


Within the cabin, Prompto reached for the door handle only to be stopped.  


‘Let him be.’  


Turning towards the voice, Prompto startled at the man lazily draped over one of the exposed eaves, watching him in the dark.  


‘I upset him.’ Prompto replied, lamely as though that would count as some form of explanation. Or apology. At this point he wasn’t really sure. He just knew that his heart hurt and he had to do something about it.  


‘No shit.’  


Prompto flinched, both at the harshness of the words and the loud thud as he swung down.  


‘You’re an Other who’s denying themselves. Your instinct says one thing, you are doing another.’ Noctis stated easily, lifting a bit of foil from the baking tray on the side and pulling something tempting from it before taking a bite. ‘And you don’t know any of this, do you?’  


Prompto gaped.  


‘Know?! Know anything? I don’t know, and neither does he! He has a tattoo that spans his back that he doesn’t remember getting, a castle he doesn’t know why he’s living in and I- and I!...I…’  


Noctis watched him calmly through the shouting, still chewing before pulling another piece. He didn’t pause, just continued watching him, chewing. After a moment more of watching Prompto breathe heavily Noctis jumped off of the counter.  


‘It’s not surprising you don’t remember. I wouldn’t expect you to.’  


‘Why…’ Prompto sighed, moving to the table, hand touching carefully at the sand on the table, ‘why do you know about us more than we do? Why do you two speak as though you know everything? If you know what we are why don’t you just come out and damn well tell us?! What the hell are you anyway?!’ He ended up shouting, fist slamming on the table.  


The silence fell quickly and its weight thickened the air as the darkness that held so fast to Noctis’ skin started pulling ever so easily, away.  


‘Careful of what you speak.’  


‘Oh, so it’s okay for you to know every damn thing about me but for me to know nothing about you?!’  


‘I said, be carefu-‘  


‘I’m part of a damn dead race and you lord it over me like some astrals damned god?!’  


The flames slammed into the room in a conflagration that sent Prompto to the floor, gasping against the boards as the sound of footsteps, slow and deliberate moved closer.  


‘You care for your life, Other, you’ll not speak of that again.’  


Prompto pulled back before his anger roared up again.  


‘My _name_ is Prompto!’  


Breathing in to continue their argument turned out to be a mistake as Prompto started violently coughing, his throat still not fully healed after the surgery. Noctis watched him a moment before huffing, scratching at his hair as his anger fell out of him.  


‘Astrals, one moment.’  


Prompto wrestled to get his breath back as pains rippled through his throat, phantom sensations of a curse no longer there but whose scars would take a long time to heal. A cup was placed in his hand, wonderfully filled with cool water. Prompto looked up as Noctis sat down cross-legged in front of him.  


‘Drink.’  


Nodding his thanks Prompto drank, the water soothing his throat and cooling his head. Shame creeping up his cheeks, Prompto put the cup down.  


‘Noct I’m sor-‘  


‘Save it.’ Noctis sighed, ‘we were both in the wrong there.’  


With nothing to say to that, Prompto simply looked down at the empty cup, mind turning.  


‘Others had powers unlike the rest of the races and were persecuted because of it during the War. Your powers are in your voices, they are reportedly different for each person but…we really don’t know.’  


Prompto gasped quietly, shocked to silence as Noctis continued.  


‘Your race was used in the War and when it was over, they were repaid for their sacrifices with slaughter. Those too young to fight were rounded up like cattle, cursed never to remember. I don’t know what will happen if you know, so Ignis and I tried to keep it secret, but shit happens I suppose…’ Noctis sighed, scratching at his hair, ‘Look, your instincts are not wrong and it may be hard to trust in something like that, but if your heart is turned towards someone then it is not wrong. Others are different in their courtships. They find someone that is their One then that’s it. Mates for life, souls irreversibly linked.’  


_Mates for life…_   


Noctis sighed heavily before clambering back up from where he was sat.  


‘Fuck I need more sleep.’ He groaned as he stretched, bones cracking. ‘Don’t wake us up and trust your heart. It’s on the level, I promise you that.’  


Prompto nodded, not hearing Noctis leave the room, him having transformed once more, his aches lesser as a cat. Ignis watched him come in from where he had stood watching quietly before closing the door.  


The darkness fell deeper as Prompto sat on the floor, his mind wrestling against his heart, hoping he had an answer and hoping further that he hadn’t already messed up and Gladiolus would return, with open arms and that ferocious grin Prompto was surprised to realise he missed so very much.  


_Mate for life._   


The words echoed through him as much as he hated them. What was he an animal? Maybe he was? Lost without memories of how he was supposed to be, remembering only pain and fire and hurt, Prompto clutched at his arms, curled up in the dark when he remembered at least one thing.  


That he didn’t need to be alone. That he was no longer alone.  


That everything he feared didn’t have to scare him. He was allowed to trust himself.  


That even if his heart was true and his mind was wary why _couldn’t_ he have this? Have a single piece of happiness amongst all the horror he’d known?  


Standing up, Prompto shook his hands out before wiping the few tears that had fallen from his eyes before steeling himself and leaving the cottage, standing tall in the darkness of the night, rumblings distant in the forest.  



	13. The Final Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The amazing Artwork in this chapter was done by [ Xhidaka! ](https://twitter.com/XHidaka1)

Prompto found Gladiolus resting against Kai who was currently cleaning herself of what had been Gladiolus’ blood. The man in question had his eyes closed, content it seemed to have a moment of peace as the night turned above them. There was a moment when Prompto was loathe to interrupt him, but it was foolish to believe otherwise, this had to be dealt with. He had to take the leap off of the cliff and just finally allow himself to trust that he was right.  


That he was in love.  


Kai lifted her head up, a rumble sounding through the glade as she purred at his approach. Prompto couldn’t help the smile that lifted his features, she at least had always seemed to like him, which fell as Gladiolus opened his eyes, iris’ shining in the rising moonlight.  


Prompto approached quietly, his bare feet near silent across the grass.  


Kai suddenly stood, shaking Gladiolus off as she unfurled her wings in a stretch. Looking at Gladiolus with an almost admonishing look she sauntered off into the forest, ears twitching, leaving the two alone in the glade.  


‘She doesn’t like awkward silences, huh?’ Prompto smiled, an attempt at levity that failed miserably when Gladiolus didn’t respond outside of lifting himself up to sitting with a wince of pain flitting across his face. Prompto felt his stomach drop as he stepped forward, hands sweeping over themselves.  


‘I’m sorry.’ He mumbled, before he lost his nerve to speak.  


A heavy sigh and Gladiolus moved to stand. Prompto hurried to his side to keep him sitting, still worried about him moving too much no matter what Ignis told him.  


‘You shouldn’t be sorry,’ Gladiolus said, staying where he was for now, ‘it’s okay. If you don’t feel the same, then you don’t I won’t have you lie to yourself for-‘  


Prompto stopped the man’s statement with a swift kiss against his lips, soft and careful before he pulled away. Gladiolus sighed, hands holding Prompto’s shoulders as he held him back.  


‘You don’t have to do this, Prompto…’ he started but Prompto interrupted him, pushing forwards.  


‘I was lying but I…I was scared; worried that what I was feeling wasn’t right. I haven’t known you for very long and I don’t understand this whole…instinct…thing.’ He waved around, sitting down fully, facing Gladiolus whose eyes widened as Prompto spoke. ‘I thought it was telling me lies but, but we’re not built like that…are we?’  


‘Our hearts are the only thing we can trust…’  


Prompto nodded, understanding at last as a grin spread across his face.  


‘Then…then will erm…I mean-if you’ll have me? I-‘  


Prompto was interrupted by a sudden kiss, Gladiolus’ hand cupping carefully around Prompto’s head as he pressed his lips softly against the man’s in front of him, determined to let this man know just how much he wanted him, how absolutely he wanted to hold him, stand by him and stay with him till the end.  


Prompto responded in kind. Their kisses moving away from soft and careful, to determined and impassioned. He opened his mouth, allowing Gladiolus to take the lead, tongues catching as he felt that grip tighten in his hair, his own hands sweeping across inked shoulders before Prompto pulled himself over Gladiolus’ legs, bracketing his hips with his own long legs.  


Gladiolus rumble deep, pulling back from the kiss even as he pulled Prompto into his lap, raising to meet him with a gasp.  


_‘Astrals,_ Prom you were just saying we were goin too fast.’  


Prompto ground down, pressing himself against Gladiolus bulk, a shuddering breath escaping him as his own hardness met another, which twitched at the attention.  


‘I’m not listening to my ahh’n head anymore.’ He moaned, rolling his hips down again.  


Gladiolus growled, flipping Prompto down into the long grass, rolling between his outstretched legs, pinning the man’s pale wrists above his head with one broad hand as the other swept across Prompto’s ribs, moving slowly further down at Prompto’s quickening breaths, until they slipped beneath those trousers that had sent him into such a trance before.  


‘Gladio…’ Prompto whispered with a shudder.  


Gladiolus stopped, lifting his head to meet those eyes he had fallen for so hard.  


‘If you don’t want this Prom, please tell me now. We can go back, we can hold each other till the morning or hold back till you are ready, but let me know now…’  


‘Don’t stop.’  


Gladiolus’ breath left him in a rush before his lips slammed into Prompto’s beneath him, his hips rolling down, his partner’s hardness pressing against his own just a fervently as his hand dipped lower, eliciting a full bodied shudder from his willing partner who moaned eagerly into his mouth as his finger slipped into that oh so willing hole that opened for him.  


Gasping out of the kiss, fevered and ready Gladiolus pulled back, tugging down his trousers just enough to expose himself as Prompto did the same, pulling his tights off before wrapping his legs around strong hips and pulled Gladiolus close, gripping the man’s long hair with a moan as he ground up towards him, Gladiolus wasting no time to push forwards, gasping out in ecstasy as he was pulled inside.  


Prompto shuddered at the sensation, his entire being singing as he quickly began to move, pulling the one, _his One,_ deeper within him, Gladiolus gasping above him as his breath was ripped from him.  


‘Prom…’  


‘Yes… _please…_ ’  


They moved. Again and again, rolling together over and over, pushing and pushing demanding to be closer and closer, gasping as sweat beaded across clenching muscles as the coolness of the grass, flattened beneath them, brushed against fevered skin as they gasped for air, the birches bending towards them, twisting at their song as it moved voice dancing around each other in the air. A shout, a cry, they shuddered building together, a hand gripped beneath a pale thigh in the moonlight, swollen lips crashing together one last time as they both crested, voices calling to each other even where they were locked together. They fought for air, eyes finding each other in the quiet moonlight, shaking as one, trying to gather what was left of their scrambled thoughts, neither one quite willing to part just yet. Prompto gripped Gladiolus tattooed shoulder, his other hand caressing the man’s cheek.  


‘Not yet.’ He whispered.  


Gladiolus felt his heart soar, his lips finding Prompto’s once more, passion flaring quickly as they sealed their bond to each other again and again as the night sky turned above them, their echoed shouts of ecstasy ringing across the forest uncaring for the muted sounds of crashes that were coming ever closer. Uncaring for the fact that Kai still hadn’t returned.  


  


…  


  


Dawn broke over the treetops and Gladiolus stretched where he lay, the injuries that pained him the night before no longer hurting. Instead a pleasant hum whispered beneath his skin. Smiling he stretched out his arm, frowning when his fingers only met grass.  


Waking fully, he opened his eyes to be dazzled by the stalks of tall flowers that met his sight, the simple grass glade suddenly teeming with life, wildflowers blooming everywhere he could see, but despite the wonder that met him, he was missing one ray of starshine he knew should have been there.  


Instead of being worried however, his heart beat a reassurance in his chest.  


_He could feel him…_  


A wide smile split his face as he stood, happy to leave his clothing where it lay as he walked through the grass, marvelling at the colour that surrounded him, but those petals that had bloomed so wonderfully overnight held his attention only for a moment, his heart calling him somewhere else.  


Past the line of trees, he found it.  


“It” being his love, stood in a pool of crystal clear water, sparkling in the dawn as water ran down his body, multitudes of scars unknown unnoticed for the beauty of his body as he washed himself as the water turned blushed rose with the sky.  


Stood in the a glade in the dawn, watching his love bathe in a field of wildflowers, Gladiolus found finally the peace he had been waiting for, hunting for and longing for in those long years spent in a castle he hated. As that soul bond hummed beneath his skin as that perfect smile bedecked with freckled stars turned to him, Gladiolus realised that the ascension, the throne, everything he had been training for was nothing, compared to this.  


  


_ Gladiolus finds Prompto bathing by [XHidaka](https://twitter.com/XHidaka1)   
_

As he stepped into the cool water and embraced his heart, chest to chest, warm skin pressed against his own he came to a decision.  


Caligo could hang.  


He didn’t care.  


He was exactly where he wanted to be.  


But it was not to last.  


A roar went up around them, loud and vicious the thundering of something large approaching, the screeching of falling trees ripping them from their reverie. Climbing out of the pool, they ran back into the wildflower glade, finding their clothes and wrestling into them even as the ground beneath them shook.  


‘What the hell?’ Gladiolus growled, stepping back towards the cabin only to be slammed onto his back by a freezing white wind that seared its way across his exposed skin.  


_Kai!_  


Coughing, Gladiolus made his way to standing, shaking with the cold as he looked around the hoarfrost sparkling glade for his heart.  


‘Prom!’ he called, shuffling back the way they had come, finding Prompto on the ground shivering violently. ‘Shit, come on, you gotta move!’  


Nodding, Prompto shook out his hands, clenching his fingers to regain some semblance of feeling before allowing Gladiolus to pull him up, holding him close for a moment to allow some warmth to bleed through.  


‘I’m fine, I’m fine.’ Prompto nodded, bouncing on his toes even as another screech of metal echoed through the trees. ‘That’s the cabin. Shit has Kai gone mad?!’  


‘Kai’s not the one who’s gone mad.’ Gladiolus growled, striding forward before breaking into a run. ‘Time to finish this.’  


Ignis lay in his garden, marvelling at the rate of growth his vegetables and herbs seem to have garnered overnight as he felt their stalks press against him where yesterday they had been young sprouts. He tried to raise his hand to touch them but found it rather difficult to raise his body.  


_He was so very tired…_  


‘Wake up!’  


The scream ripped through his reverie like a whiplash across his skull and with awareness came pain. It struck through his skull and his chest as another of those blasted explosions shook the ground a wave of searing heat following, dirt covering his face making him cough.  


‘Ignis!’ he heard his Heart scream, voice broken in his fear, ‘I can’t hold this!’  


He needed to move. Noctis was still weak from the overuse of his power, his barriers we not meant to withstand such a barrage.  


Another roar shook his eardrums, a wave of cold breaking through the heat and Ignis wrestled himself to his side, choking in the smoke.  


A hand grasped his arm, but it wasn’t Noctis’.  


‘Prompto?’ he gasped, still trying to move.  


‘Shit, don’t move, don’t move Ignis. You got hit, I erm…one sec!’  


Quick footsteps left him, heading towards the cottage and he heard the heavy stomp of Gladiolus further away.  


‘Kid, tend to Ignis and get him away from here!’ he shouted.  


‘You really think you can take this?’ Noctis’ incredulous voice came though the hiss of steam even as he moved away.  


‘Wish I had my blade but trust me, this is personal. He ain’t winnin’’  


‘He?!’  


‘Oi! Caligo! I’m here! Let’s finish this!’  


To Noctis’ dismay he watched as the great metal creature’s head split in two, reveal an even more grotesque madman underneath.  


‘Ahh! Look here! Not only have I found our lost Prince, but his little slut too! As for you two,’ he grinned ferociously looking between Noctis and Ignis who was currently grabbing one of the ten vials of liquid Prompto had swept into his arms and downing it. ‘I know someone who is dying to remake your acquaintance!’  


A roar interrupted his glee as Kai jumped onto the monstrositie’s back and bit hard with a crunch of metal into the top compartment. Gladiolus ran forward, jumping on the leg, shouting his frustration as Caligo closed the hatch too quickly for him to smash the man in the face as he should have for so long.  


_Memory or no,_ he thought jumping back as Kai pulled away, ducking a swipe from the large arm, _I’m a fool for thinking playing along would get me anywhere…_  


The whirring of spinning metal pulled him back into the battle. A contraption of brass span at an alarming speed, pointed just past him where he saw Noctis, eyes wide in fear, staring into nothing.  


_Astrals…_  


‘NOCT!’  


He leapt across the grass, grabbing Noctis before the ‘thunk’ of arrows escaped the barrel, he pulled Noctis down into the grass, covering him as much as he could as shattering ice sent the arm flying away.  


‘Noct! Hey, you okay?’  


There was no response from the boy as the barrier he had tried to hold in vain, fell away like a wisp of darkness in the wind.  


Gladiolus slapped him smartly across the face, Noctis suddenly gasping as though pulled from underwater but with no other response, Gladiolus knew they had to move. Gasping with the pain in his back and arm, Gladiolus brought himself up, wrenching Noctis with him before running back to where Ignis and Prompto were. Noctis moved automatically, eyes still wide. Gladiolus looked at him and back to where Caligo was trying to dislodge a very angry behemoth from his back. Kai pulled away, leaping up, wings unfurling with a hurricane of wind before hurtling forward and firing pillars of ice into the arms, destroying the weaponry.  


Prompto jumped back up, racing into the cottage when they approached, Noctis collapsing into Ignis’ arms, shaking violently. Gladiolus wanted to ask but he shook his head, turning back to the fight.  


‘Gladio!’  


Prompto’s shout made him turn, a large shield flying through the air towards him that he quickly caught. Prompto already clambering on the side of the cottage to get to the roof as Caligo stepped towards the garden with a hiss of steam. Gladiolus ran forward, pain rippling through him that he decidedly ignored as he ducked Caligo’s swipe, moving forward to slam the shield into the joint of the leg with a shout, the shockwave sending it buckling.  


Kai swept against the other with her tail, sending Caligo down even as an arrow fired from Prompto hit one of the tubes that connected to the back of the contraption, the steam screaming out of the machine even as Caligo swiped sending Gladiolus flying backwards and Kai rolling into the garden. Caligo wrestled to right himself, his panic palpable as he found himself unable to open the hatch as the dials before him went haywire. On the roof Prompto stood, calmly nocking an arrow into the borrowed bow. It started as a pull in his throat, but built slowly, growing and growing, pulling like static through his body as the trees bowed towards him the sound rising and rising in pitch like the steam but as it faded his voice rose, the cry screeching out into a piercing scream of light, his muscles tearing as he held the bowstring taut.  


Gladiolus looked up from the ground to see his heart stand, lit by a ray of sunlight.  


The sound of breaking ice and the arrow flew, piercing metal as easily as silk, slicing through Caligo’s heart before embedding itself into the dirt below, the machine squealing as it finally sputtered and died, its pilot bleeding and breathing his last inside.  


Spitting out blood, Gladiolus reached behind him to pull out the offending arrows that had hit him when defending Noctis only to be stopped by Ignis’ hand.  


‘Ripping them out will only cause more damage.’  


Too tired to fight he nodded, accepting the help to stand, watching as Noctis helped Kai even as Prompto shakily made his way from the roof.  


‘Consider any debt you hold for my services paid, Gladiolus.’ Ignis murmured as they worked their way through the destroyed garden, ‘for Noctis.’  


Gladiolus caught the dark storm eyes of the man in question as they passed, the boy’s stare broken quickly by Kai licking him across his jaw causing him to cough, waving the behemoth away.  


‘What was Caligo talking about, that would shake him up that badly?’ Gladiolus asked as Prompto came forward, covered in sweat and shaking. Ignis didn’t reply and Gladiolus didn’t press him.  


They had won the battle and Caligo was dead.  


Whatever War was coming however, he couldn’t fathom as he held Prompto close.  


The cracking in the sky above them went quietly unnoticed.  



End file.
